Battle of Curses and Two True Loves
by I'm Wicked Through and Through
Summary: Rogue and Jean are two sisters that have been given curses at birth. Remy is a dragon that falls in love with her and Scott...well...Scott just has the hots for Jean. ; Rated "T" for safety.
1. Storm's Helpful Banter

Once upon a time in a land far away there were two princesses. These princesses were forever doomed to living in their father's dark castle.

The eldest and far more mature Princess Jean was cursd, since the day she was born, to have a dark side that in some ime would rule her body. The younger and far more sassy younger sister was "gifted" by the same witch to forever be able to suck anything out of a human being, but never touch. Both princesses lamented over their positions, but while Jean was never afraid to show her feelings, Rogue always cried in private and very rarely. One day they were out riding their horses. They saw a spring and stopped to drink from it but before they could taste it an orb appeared before them. Out of the orb came a woman dressed in a shimmering white dress that came down just below her knees. She held a crystal wand in her hand and a diamond halo on her head with a single ruby in it. She also wore a necklace made purely of crystal water, laying gracefully on her neck.

"Who the heck are ya?" asked the already annoyed Rogue.

"I am the goddess named Ororro. Others call me Storm. I have come to tell you that the women who placed the curses on you has bewitched your friends, the Rippers. They are planning to attack."

"How would you know this?" asked Jean.

"I'm a goddess. It is what I do. The witches name is Wanda. Her enemies call her the Scarlet Witch. If you survive this no one will love you more than each other...well, beside your true loves."

"No one can love meh. Ah am untouchable. Jean's got a chance 'cause sheh is beautiful and talented. The onleh good thang 'bout meh is that ah'm a good swordswoman. Nothin' good will happen ta meh."

Jean smiled bitter/sweetly.  
"That is not true Rogue. Someday he will come." She turned back to the woman.  
"Why are they gong to attack us?"

"They want your Father's kingdom. They believe that people will admire them if they overthrow the king. Your father. As it is no one likes them but they are gathering people on their side. Slowly, but surely."

"So what of us?" Jean asked.

"I will grant you something that not even the Rippers could control, but you might."

"And what in the world is that?" asked Rogue.

"It is hard for you to control, so I give you an ruby red dragon as for Jean. Young woman you have great potential and a great power. You shall be able to summon and control what Wanda said would haunt you until the day you die. I must go. I wish you both luck. Jean, your gift will only last through out the battle for I cannot end a curse...only soften it."

She whirled back into the water. Rogue laughed, not believing any of it and climbed back onto her horse and prepared to gallop away but Jean stayed by the water and looked down. In between her feet was a complete Jade dragon, its eye was a ruby and the claws were crystal. Rogue was already far ahead so she hid it in her saddle bag and raced after her sister.

Back at the castle she hid it in her pillow, where she kept the ruby stone that her brother Bobby had given her. That stone and the dragon were to be more helpful then either her sister or herself would ever know.

Rogue and Jean-----

The next morning Jean awoke to see Rogue with a hard glare on her face. "What?"

"Ah found this chewin' on mah pillow. A friend o' yours?" Rogue asked as she held up the dragon.

"I don't have time for this. We'll talk later. You'll be late for that lesson with Sir Logan if you don't get a move along."

Rogue ignored her, set the dragon down and dressed into an emerald dress with a black belt. "If ah see that dragon anywhere near mah stuff 'gain ah'll have Logan deal with the thang."

Jean pulled a ruby dress over her head and raced around trying to get herself ready before her sword fighting lesson.

"Logan is going to kill me."  
"He will if you don't call him SIR Logan."  
"Rogue..."  
Rogue looked startled whenever Jean pulled out her serious voice. Normally she never got upset with anyone. Except their father.

"Jewelry..."

"Why do ya go 'round wearin' jewelry?"  
"Father wants me to."  
"Oh yeah."

The dragon flew around the room, making Rogue nervous.

Jean laughed.

"Rogue, it is a dragon baby... it is not going to hurt you."

"I don't know. I have this feeling that it knows something I don't."

Outside at the battlegrounds----

Later that day Rogue had again beat Jean at swordsplay, but when their father and mother, Queen Mystique and King Charles Xavier, came to inspect their work they showed no approval. Jean was told she was beautiful while Rogue watched from the sidelines. When Xavier looked at her his smile fell. "No jewelry, a simple dress and mud. You've done and will do better Rogue. If not you should try and be a boy not woman."

"Well ya'd atleast have an heir." Rogue muttered as she stormed back inside.

"Father, you are to hard on Rogue. She wants your approval. She is not a girly person but she beats me every time when we duel. She almost beat Sir Logan the other day, and you know how difficult that is."

Her mothers eyes grew cold.

"Jean, listen to your father. What he says makes sense. She will never marry unless she acts as a lady."

"Rogue doesn't do lady stuff... mother."

Jean had always despised their step mother, refusing to call her by a parental term until their father had been married for a while and told them to. She walked out of the room and saw her dragon following a screaming Rogue.

"Jean, get this thing away form me!"

She tried hard not to laugh and whistled. The dragon turned and flew straight to her and perched on her shoulder. Rogue grumbled and walked back to her room.

"Thanks?" Jean called after her.

"Whatever. Keep that thing away from me. And i mean it!"

Rogue's room----

Rogue was aggravated enough. She didn't need a bratty over grown dragon around her. When she walked onto her balcony she heard a roar come from above. Looking up, she saw a ruby dragon gazing at her. "Ah'm goin' crazy!"

The dragon looked ready to laugh as it swooped to her side. It had startling red on black eyes that she thought were beautiful. "Ah gotta be seein' thangs. This ain' possible."

Rogue turned to go, but just as soon as she did the dragon grabbed her by it's claws and forced her onto its back. "Ah ain' gonna rahde ya."

~You'll enjoy it, cherie.~

"What the-" ~

Oh, no. Ah ain' talkin' ta a creature such as yourself.~

The dragon's body rumbled as if it were chuckling. Then right as she was about to get off, it flew higher into the sky and twirled around to Rogue's delight. ~What's yar name, shugah?~

~Gambit. Yours is?~

~Rogue. Whah did ya come here?~

~Didn' Stormy tell ya 'bout moi?~

~Didn' believe her at the time.~ A smirk seemed to appear on the dragon's face as he flew her higher into the air. She laughed as he sun's rays made her skin glow. ~Gambit need t' make y' laugh more, petite.~

"Ah ain' little."

~T' moi y' are.~ Rogue looked at the ground below them and saw everything! Logan teaching, Xavier bickering with Mystique and the whole town working. ~ Ah've neveh enjoyed somethin' lahke this so much.~

~Why dat?~

~It's a little complicated for a rahde lahke this.~ Rogue and Gambit flew until nightfall, but when Rogue started shivering from the cold he took her home. ~Thanks for this, shugah.~

~Any time.~

"Will weh rahde tomorrow?~

~If you wish.~ She smirked and walked inside. Rogue decided that Gambit would be her little secret as she dressed into a silk nightgown. Little did she know that he had a secret of his own


	2. Slip Ups and Horrible Parents

The next morning Jean awoke to see Rogue already dressed and reading. "Rogue?"

"Hey, Jean." Rogue said as she looked up from her book.

"W-what are you doing? I'm the one who usually wakes you up."

"So? Ah decahded ta trah an' do somethin' different. Weh gottah hurry, so weh don' miss Logan's sessions."

"Um, okay." jean said still kind of in shock that she got up early.

A half hour later and Jean was dressed in a deep blue dress while Rogue was in violet. Jean's hair was up in an elegant bun while Rogue's hair was curly and reached her waist. Their jewelry consisted of Jean wearing an elegant diamond necklace and Rogue was wearing a simple gold locket. They walked outside and headed to the training arena. Logan was waiting impatiently for them. "Finally, your Highness's time must have been well spent."

"Sorreh, Sir Logan." Rogue said with a "simpathetic" look.

"Yeah. The time got away from us."

"Just get your bows and arrows." he instructed.

Minutes passed and the sisters came out with their weapons. Logan had two targets set up and signaled for them to start. Rogue and jean continued this for a full two hours before Queen Raven came out. She came to the girls and watched for a few minutes before saying, "Jean, you have a visitor. His name is Prince Scott and he is looking for a suitor. We need this peace treaty." she hinted.

"I don't think-"

"Sheh'd love ta...mother." Rogue said through gritted teeth.

"Good. Jean, go get in that silk, scarlet outfit we made you for your eighteenth birthday." Raven instructed.

"But it is too small on me." Jean complained.

"It gives you cleavage." Raven informed.

When they were out of ear shot Rogue and Logan started laughing like crazy. "Cleavage?" Logan asked in disbelief.

"That is Raven."

"I'll give you a chance to relax. Get outta here, kid."

Rogue ran to the stables and mounted Coup Fatal, her fresian, and ran into the forest. She continued at top speed. It felt great to just feel the wind in her hair. She reached a river and slowed down to a walk. "Whoa." she instructed.

Coup Fatal stopped by the river and Rogue unmounted her. She knelt down and cupped her hands in the water. As she brought the water to her lips a shadow spread over her. ~Hey, Gambit.~

~Bonjour, cherie.~ Coup Fatal reared away from Gambit and Rogue rose. ~You are gonna ruin mah lahfe ya crazeh dragon.~

~Non, Gambit jus' makes it more exciting.~

~Yeah...right.~ Rogue started to try and calm down only to get a hoof in her gut. "OW!!!" she exclaimed.

~CHERE!!~

"Ah'm fahne ya dang dragon."

Gambit walked up to her and nuzzled his snout in her neck. "No!!" she said as she tried to get away.

~Quoi?~

"Ah'm cursed ya moron."


	3. Remy's Curse

~Cursed?~ Remy asked in amazement.

"Yeah, crazy."

~But I only touched y'.~

"Exactleh. Look...ah gotta go."

Rogue turned to go, but a wing blocked her path. He dragged her back towards him and she grumbled incoherent words. Y' told moi a secret, now let moi tell y' one.~

"Ah gotta go." Rogue said as she struggled against his strength.

~Dis only take une minute.~

"Shoot."

~I'm not really a dragon. De same witch dat put de curse on y', put a curse on moi. I turn into a dragon unless I can make one friend. Then I change into a dragon every day and transform into human at night.~

"Whah?"

~De femme t'ought I was an egotistical prince.~

"Are ya?"

Remy closed his eyes as he contemplated on telling her his past. He layed his head beside Rogue and looked her in the eye. ~Quoi do y' t'ink?~

This was all he needed. This one girl could give him the freedom to be half normal. After that...he could return to HIS life. All she needed to do was think he was a good friend. "...Ah don' know. Ah just met ya lahst nahght. Too soon ta think o' what ya are."

~Chere-~

"Ah gotta go." Rogue said as she finally loosened his wing enough to crawl out.

~Please, chere!~

Rogue forgot her horse and started running through the woods. Remy couldn't follow her in case of being spotted. Then again...since when did he care? He took off and into the air before taking a deep dip and started hovering/flying over the ground. She was a good twenty feet ahead of him, but he was gaining speed. ~Chere!~

Rogue turned and saw him. This only increased her speed and make her trip. She fell on a tree root and twisted onto her back. Remy stopped his flight just as he passed her and crashed into a tree. "What?!" she shouted as she dusted her self off and rose.

~Tell moi.~

"Fahne. Ya're a good friend, but nothin' else."

That was all it took for the light to flash and Rogue to cover her eyes from the light. The curse was only half broken.


	4. Naked Remy! WEIRD!

Remy watched as Rogue covered her eyes and wondered what was wrong. Everything looked normal, so why did she look like she was being blinded. ~Chere?~ She couldn't hear her. All she did was stumble back and then he saw it. His body was glowing and his claws were forming into hands. ~Oh..mon...Dieu." he said as his words went from his mind to his voice.

His body turned from scaly red to regular skin. He looked back up and saw Rogue's eyes widen in shock. "Rogue-chere?"

"Who the HECK are ya?!" she screamed as she backed up.

"It's moi, chere. It be Remy."

"N-" then she saw it. His red and black eyes that confirmed it was true. "Oh mah GAWD!"

Remy inched towards her, but she still took a step back. "Chere?"

"A-ah gotta go." she said before running off.

Remy looked after her before looking into the sky to see that it was dusk. "Merde. She gonna need help t' get back."

He ran after her and further out of the woods. "CHERE! Chere, wait up!"

She ran faster and it was hard to keep her in his line of sight, so he took a short cut and stopped in front of her. Rogue covered her eyes and then Remy felt it. A slight breeze that shouldn't be felt in certain places, but were right then. He looked down and saw that he was wearing NOTHING. Nude as a new born baby. "Oh."

"Take this." she said as she held out her cloak.

He quickly took it and wrapped it around himself. (I bet you girls are DROOLING) "Merci."

"Ya're welcome."

"Can Remy come t' y're home?"

"Well...ah'll be doomed if they see ya without clothes...but...fahne." Rogue quietly said as she began to walk through the forest again.

Remy followed her and lightly smirked considering he had a perfect view of her form. "Stop starin' at me!"

"Desole, chere, but dere not much else t' look at."

"Bahte me."

"If y' insist." he said as he sped up.

"Gawd ah spoke too soon when ah thought ya were a good friend."

"Don' say dat, chere." Remy said as he felt her tense when he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Will ya stop the whole touchin' thang?"

"Why, chere?" he said as he leaned in.

Rogue shoved him off and walked further away from him until she reached the castle. Remy tried to keep up with her, but it was hard considering the wind was picking up and the cloak didn't have a zipper. (I almost hate to put him through this. ALMOST!) "See ya, cajun." she said as she hurried inside.

"Wait, chere!"

Remy followed Rogue inside, but stopped when he saw Jean and Scott standing in the hallway and watching him with dropped jaws. "What in the world?!" Scott said in shock.

"Ummmm...where is de Princess Roguey?"

"Upstairs and to the left. Third door down the hall." Jean instructed while covering her eyes.

"Merci."

"Wait! Who are you?" Prince Scott asked.

"An ami o' Rogue's." Remy said before heading upstairs.


	5. Angered Princessess

Rogue slammed her door shut and sank to the floor. This was an interesting experience. She heard pounding at the door and swearing in french. "CHERE!? MERDE, CHERE OPEN DE COMDAMNER DOOR!!"

"Make me!" she shouted back as she locked the door and headed to the balcony.

"Sil vous plait, chere! Remy can still pick de lock, mais he'd rather y' do it willingly." Remy said as he continued to pound on it.

"NO! Ah don' know whah ah thought we could be friends."

Remy growled and picked the lock before slowly opening the door. Rogue was sitting in the moonlight and he had to admit that she was more beautiful than any other girl he had ever met. He walked to her other side and saw her lightly grimace. "Desole, chere, mais Remy got no ot'er clot'es."

"Ya mahght fit inta mah instructor's clothin'." she said as she turned away.

"Chere, Remy still be your ami." he said as he pulled her closer to him.

"Sorreh, but ah'm not interested." she said as she tried to get out of his grasp, but felt his skin through her arm.

"Mais Remy be." he said as he fiddled with her hair.

"Get away." she growled out.

Remy realised that this girl had probably cut herself off from anyone, so she was use to being alone. "Chere?"

"What do ya want?"

"Well...Remy would still like t' be your ami." he said as he started tracing invisible designs on her back.

A shiver went down Rogue's spine as she stepped away from him and further on the balcony. "Chere?"

"Just stop, okay? Ah am really not use ta bein' touched an' ya're comin' on strong." she said as she started to pull out a pair of black riding pants and a red shirt that looked like it could reach her waist. They were both meant for a man and she tossed them over to him.

"Does Remy wanna know why y' got boy's clothes in y'r room?"

"Mah mentor an' ah use ta be...somethin', but the risk was too great."

"Chere..."

"STOP! Just freakin' stop callin' me that!" Rogue said before storming out of the room and leaving Remy to change.

* * *

Jean led Scott to her room and closed the door. "I am so sorry about that. I've never seen that man in my life."

"It's okay, Princess. I didn't think you would. You don't seem like the kind girl, but your sister may be."

Jean breathed a sigh of relief only to suck it back in. She turned around and glared. "Like what kind of girl?"

"The kind that would step into bed with any guy and just...use any guy for some enjoyment."

"YOU JERK! My sister is never like that! If anything, she is the loneliest girl out there! GET OUT! If you want to apologize then come back, but until then I will NEVER want to see you again." Jean said before shoving him out of the room and slamming the door in his face.


	6. Julien and Double Kisses

The next day was tough for Jean and Rogue. Raven had basically ordered Jean to apologize to Scott and spend the day with him while Rogue did her normal routine, but with Remy constantly bugging her whenever he got the chance. Rogue dressed in a black hunting dress and grabbed a sword before turning to Logan. "Afteh ya." she gestured.

He smirked and was just about to charge her when they heard a horse whinny in triumph. They looked up to see Julien, Belladonna, and Marius. "What the heck do ya want?" Rogue sneered.

"Well, belle..." Julien said as he pretended to think it over. "I would like y' t' agree t' mon proposal."

Logan growled at Julien's insufferable flirting and then Rogue said, "Julien? Ah wouldn' marreh ya if ya were the last man on Earth an' ah could be the richest woman."

"Too bad, chere. I'm gonna get y' t' marry moi eventually."

Logan was just about to pounce, but Rogue held him back with a glare. "Whah are ya even here?"

"Well fille, mon pere is forming an agreement t' your pere." Bella said with no interest.

"King Charles would never be so stupid." Logan said as he glared at Marius.

"Oh? Den dis mus' be de wrong castle." Marius said with sarcasm.

"Jus' forget it, Logan. They can do whateveh they want an' won' care one bit." Rogue said before turning on her heel and stalking into the forest.

"Follow her, Julien. Wanna make sure de femme don' get los'." Marius said before leading his horse and Bella to the castle.

Julien led his horse after Rogue and inwardly smiled. This is going to be interesting. He saw Rogue turn and hed to the river. Following her shadow, he saw her kneel before the river and take a sip of water. Unmounting his horse, he hid behind a tree and watched her. A few minutes later, a huge shadow covered a majority of the trees around them, but Rogue didn't seem frightened in the least. Chere?~

"Leave me alone. Ah ain' in the mood taday." she said before standing and leaning against a trunk.

~Talk t' moi, Rogue.~

"Mah fatheh is makin' the biggest mistake o' his lahfe jus' fer some stinkin' treateh."

~It sounds like a good reason, chere.~

"Not if ah am part o' it. Rahght now ah jus' need a friend."

"I'd be happy t' oblige, cherie."

Rogue looked up and glared at him as he stepped out and looked like an ant compared to the giant dragon, Remy, that stood to the side. ~Who is he?~ Remy growled in her mind.

"Julien, get away from here."

Julien took several steps closer and Rogue backed into Remy. ~Chere?~

~Help.~ Remy immediately sensed her distress and placed one of his wings inbetween Rogue and Julien. "Dis beast can' 'elp y' f'rever, Roguey. Y' will be mon."

"That'd be a horrible burden."

"Even more den de curse y' contain?" Julien taunted before leaving Remy and Rogue alone.

"Thanks, Rem." Rogue said before walking around his wing and sitting back down and onto the ground.

~Remy wish he could turn int' 'uman an' do more, chere.~ Remy said before turning into human without either realising it.

"Ya are doin' enough." Rogue said before turning her head and meeting a pair of lips kissing her's.

Remy's eyes widened when he realised what he was doing and Rogue's widened because she remembered her curse. She tried to pull away only to have Remy pull her closer and deepen the kiss. ~REMY!~ He pulled away quickly and clutched his head. "Condamner, chere! Dat hurt!"

"YEAH, AN' YA COULDA DAHD (died) JUST THEN!" Rogue said before getting up.

"Mais y' liked it." Remy said with a knowing smirk.

Rogue glared and started to go, but Remy pulled her into another kiss. This time she didn't resist.

* * *

Jean looked across to Scott and rolled her eyes. They were out in the garden and she was worried that he would be rude to Rogue again. She watched him as he plucked a rose and handed it to her. "A beautiful flower for a beautiful and forgiving woman."

"Thank you." she said through clenched teeth. "I am glad you forgave me."

"Yes. I can never stay mad at a woman." he said before leaning closer to her.

She looked at him and wished she could see his eyes beyond the ruby glasses he always wore. "I-" she started, but was cut off by his kiss.

Oh, yeah. She could get use to this.


	7. A New Training Partner

The next day Rogue had to lug Jean down to the training feild where Logan was impatiently waiting. "Stripes? Red? What in the world took you two so long?"

"Sorreh, Logan. Jean here took a whahle."

"HEY! Can I help it if Scott and I stayed out late?"

Logan looked like he was seething withj jealousy, but was stopped when King Xavier came in on a horse. "Logan, Jean, and Rogue, you will have a new partner in training. I would like to introduce you to Prince Remy Lebeau."

Rogue's eyes widened when she remembered the name and turned to see Remy walking up and behind Charles. "_Prince _Remy?" Rogue asked with a curtsy as Jean curtsied.

"Bonjour, filles." Remy said with a bow.

Logan growled as he bowed because he could smell lust come from Remy and it was directed towards Rogue. "So he'll be trainin' with us?"

"Yes, Logan." Charles said before going back to the castle.

Remy smirked at their sullen faces before bowing to the princessess. "Remy be honored dat he may train wit' such belle femmes."

"Um...okay. Logan? Can we continue training?" Jean asked while unseathing her blood red sword.

Rogue smirked and punsheathed her gold blade and emerald handle. Logan relaxed and pulled out his own silver sword. "Well come on, gumbo."

"Do y' got nicknames for e'eryune?"

"Yeah. Stripes, you fight me and Red, you fight gumbo over there."

Remy watched as Rogue walked over to Logan while Jean walked in front of Remy. "Are you ready?"

"After y, ange."

She shrugged and started fighting him while Remy blocked her blade. He sometimes glanced at Rogue as she fought Logan with precision. After a while he got bored and just knocked Jean's sword out of her hand. She looked at him in shock, but then chuckled. "Quoi?"

"You finally did it. I was waiting for you to get bored enough to just beat me. I know you have more years at experience with the blade than me. Next time just prove it." she said before turning to Rogue just as she flipped the sword out of Logan's hand and caught the blade. It slightly cut her, but she ignored the small blood. "Ah win."

"Good job, Stripes. Now how about you go work your horse for a bit and Jean can work on her bow and arrow."

"Quoi does Remy do?"

Logan looked up and smirked. "I'm sure we have an extra horse for you."

"Logan, ah-"

"Will show him Lucky Tumble." Logan said with a wink.

"Fahne."

Remy followed Rogue as she walked to the stables. As soon as he walked inside, she shoved him to a wall and held her blade at his throught. "Ya tell me whah ah shouldn' jus' kill ya now."

"Easy, cherie. Remy be de prince dat will 'elp y' win dat battle."

Rogue rolled her eyes before slightly cutting his neck and then walking away. "Chere, wait up."

"Whah should ah?"

Remy walked in front of her and wrapped a hand around her waist. He pulled her into him and her hands pressed against his chest. "'Cause Remy be de only person y' c'n touch." he said before pulling her into a kiss.

She gasped and pulled out of his grip. "Ya dang cajun!"

She quickly ran from him and to her horses stable. He followed her to already see her mounting Coup Fatal. "Quoi horse does Remy use?"

"Lucky Tumble." Rogue said before pointing across the stable.

Remy turned to see a mustang all over the place. "Quoi de-"

"Hope ya can even get on." Rogue said before leaving.


	8. Wet Rogue and Wet Remy WHAT NEXT

Rogue was waiting for a full twenty minutes before Remy finally came out on Lucky Tumble. Or...hanging off of Lucky Tumble. "Hey, shugah."

"Remy like de nickname, chere, mais why are y' bein' nice t' moi?"

"Ah ain'. Lucky is mah second horse and doesn' lahke ta listen ta anehone besahdes me." Rogue said before leading Coup Fatal to the woods.

"Vous avez obtenu une figure assez bonne de de retour ici, gorgous."

"Wanna repeat that in english, swamp rat?"

"Well...Remy jus' said dat y' got a pretty good figure from back here, belle."

"Keep that dang gaze off o' mah butt." she said before speeding her horse into a gallop.

Remy tried to follow her only to have Lucky buck and kick him off. He landed in a heap and Rogue turned to see him covered in mud. She stiffled her laughter and unmounted. "Maybe we should switch horses." she offered while helping him stand.

"Non, non. Remy be good."

She raised an eyebrow before shrugging and remounting her horse. "Come on, shugah."

Lucky stopped grazing and came to Coup Fatal's side. "Quoi is wit' dese deux?"

"They're in love. Have been since they were two years old." Rogue said as she rolled her eyes.

Remy slowly walked up to Lucky and started to mount him. He seemed calm until Rogue moved up and he seemed to go berserk. "WHOA!" Remy shouted as he was kicked off and landed into a nearby pond. Rogue's eyes widened and she immediately clasped a hand over her mouth. He swam to the surface and spat out water. "Dat is a a plissé le cheval!!"

Rogue hurriedly unmounted and walked to the edge of the pond. "Ah did offeh, princey."

"Help moi out?"

"Sure." Rogue said while gripping his hand.

Just as she was about to pull him out he pulled her in. Her glove fell off and into the water as she screamed and fell in as well. She swam to the top and coughed up water as Remy stared at her. "What, swamp rat?" Rogue said as she fingered her hair out of her eyes.

"Jus'...Remy ne'er seen anyune look so belle." Remy said as he swam closer. (It's about twenty feet deep)

"Not really." Rogue said as she swam backwards.

"Oui, really." Remy said as he pulled her into him.

"Um...ah think we should get outta the wateh before we catch a cold." she said as she stared into his ruby eyes.

"In une moment." he said as he leaned his forehead against hers.

Rogue watched Remy as he leaned into her and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Just as he wrapped a hand around her waist, one of the horses whinnied and Rogue pulled away. "Ah...can we...ya know..."

"Forget dis ever 'appened?"

"Yeah."

"O' course, chere."

Rogue and Remy swam to shore and remounted the horses. Remy watched her as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She felt him watching her and looked at him. "There a reasin' whah ya're starin' at me?"

Remy smirked and led Lucky closer to Coup Fatal. "Oui. Remy would amour t' kiss y' 'gain."

She smirked and leaned closer to him. He leaned closer to her, but at the last second...she rode away. "CHERE!?"

"Gonna have ta catch me!" she shouted before disappearing into the trees.

"Oh, dat femmme gonna pay."


	9. Julien the Fiance

Rogue laughed as she followed the river and unmounted when she reached a lagoon. She dipped her hands into the water and took a sip while her horse grazed the grass. Soon she heard rustling coming from the trees and looked behind her to see Remy and Lucky. "Hey, princey."

"It not nice t' leave moi alone, Roguey." Remy said as he unmounted Lucky and walked to Rogue's side. He knelt beside her and started playing with her curls.

Rogue turned to Remy and sighed. "This is wrong, Remy. Ya and ah...it can't happen. Yeah, ya were suppose ta help me defeat the Rippehs, but nothin' else."

"Why not, Roguey?"

"Ah think that Storm gal was wrong. Ah ain' ment ta fall in love and somehow ya were able ta look human durin' the day."

"Chere, Remy don' know que Stormy said, mais he does know dat he prefers t' be human and not soe giant, scaly beast."

Rogue smiled, but stopped when she realised what she was doing. "Come on. We gotta go." she said as she stood and started heading back to the horses.

"Come on, chere. Jus' a few more minutes o' relaxation?" Remy said as he took off his shirt and dove into the icy water.

"REMY! We gotta get back ta the castle." Rogue said as she walked back over to the edge.

"It ne'er hurts t' have some fun." Remy said as he swam over to her and pulled her into the water.

"AH!" she screamed as she fell in and become soaking wet again. She swam to the surface and parted her hair while saying, "Whah ah outta-"

Remy pulled her into him and she immediately forgot what she was going to say. "Outta what?"

"Ah outta...not say since ah forgot." she said as his ruby and black eyes bored into her emerald eyes.

Remy smirked as he leaned his forehead against hers and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "We should go."

"Mais, chere-"

"Come on." Rogue said while pulling out of his grasp and swimming to shore.

"Chere, pourquoi do we have t' leave now?"

"'Cause unlahke ya, ah actualleh have a lahfe." Rogue said before riding off.

When they reached the castle and walked inside, they were met with Bella, Julien, Marius, Raven and Charles. "Fatheh? Whats goin' on here?"

Julien walked up to Rogue and kissed her hand. "Y look e'en more belle when y' are speechless."

She snatched her hand away and looked at him with disgust. Remy growled and walked closer to Rogue. "Marius and I have come to a treaty arrangement. You and Julien will wed in two months and at that night a treaty will be signed that will join the two kingdoms that you two will rule." Charles said as if he had just won the lottery.

Rogue staggered back. This couldn't be happening. Not her of all people. "Wh-whah me? Jean's the oldeh one. Wh-whah not her?"

"Because she and Scott seem to be hitting it off well and I think that something great could come out of this."

"A-ah need some tah-tahme ta think." Rogue said before holding her head and walking up to her room.

Remy glared at Julien before following Rogue up the stairs and seeing her run past her room and onto a nearby balcony. "Chere?" Remy asked before joining her. "Chere, y' weren' jokin' were y'?"

"No. Not at all. Ah knew that he would do somethin' lahke this, but two months!? Ah can' deal with that." Rogue said before running a hand through her hair. "What am ah gonna do?"

Remy turned her around and cupped her face. "Y'll find a way outta dis."

"No...no ah won'. Ah don' know what ta do, Remy."

Remy pulled her closer and started drawing invisible designs on her back. "Remy be desole 'bout all o' dis, Rogue."

Rogue wrapped her hands around his waist and burried her head in his chest and silently cried as the sun set. "What am ah gonna do, Remy?"

He lifted her head up and kissed her passionately. Her hands went from his waist to his cheeks and she kissed him back. Julien was walking down the hall when he saw them kissing. He glared at Remy before saying, "Well if it isn' de famous Prince Remy havin' his way wit' a femme...again."

Rogue pulled away from the kiss and her eyes widened when she saw Julien. "What're ya doin' here?"

"I was tryin' t' find y', mais now I find Prince Remy Lebeau bein' que he has always been. A lyin', theivin', ladies homme dat get quee'er femme he wants."

Rogue pulled out of Remy's grasp and kept her distance from both of them. "Ah...Remy, what is he talkin' 'bout?"

Remy's ruby eyes glowed horribly as he glared at Julien. "Remy be a changed homme, Julien. Y' hardly know moi."

"Oh? Mais de last time I saw y', y' were weddin' mon sister." Julien said as he saw Rogue's face pale as she looked between the two. "Let's also not forget all de femmes y've laid."

"Is that true, Remy?" Rogue asked as she looked into his eyes.

"Uh...o-oui, mais it ment not'in', chere. Y' know Remy-"

Rogue held up a hand and stopped him from finishing the sentence. "Ah shoulda known that someone lahke ya was ta true." she said before running to her room.

"WHY DID Y' DO DAT!?" Remy shouted as he picked Julien up by his collar and lifted him into the air.

"'Cause it won' matter que y' do since moi and de Rogue will be gettin' married."

Remy shoved him into a nearby wall and growled before saying, "Y' do anyt'in' t' hurt mon cherie and I swear dat I will kill y' and den beg 'er fr forgiveness."


	10. She's in Love

Rogue sat in her bedroom and watched Remy as he formed into a dragon and took off and into the sky. "O' course. No one ah lahke can be trusted."

She turned to get up and go to bed only to be met with Julien and his harsh gaze. "Julien!" she said before stepping back and into the window.

"Don' worry, petite une. I can 'elp y' get o'er dat sadness." he said as he caressed her cheek.

Rogue cringed from his touch and really wished he wasn't wearing riding gloves. "Why don' y' show moi 'ow Remy was able t' touch y', chere."

"NO!" Rogue said before running to a corner and into the shadows. "Get away from me!"

Julien walked closer to her and gripped her wrists hard. He pulled her closer before running a harsh hand through her hair. "Y'll be fine, mon amour."

"Ah will neveh be yar love, so forget it." she sneered before he looked into her eyes.

"Dere be a problem wit' dat, Roguey. Y' don' have much o' a choice."

Rogue looked away from him beforeseeing movement outside of her window. She looked back at Julien's ice cold blue eyes and kneed him. He hissed before falling to the ground. "Pourquoi j'outta-" (Why I outta-)

Rogue smirked and ran to the door before running downstairs. She bumped into Jean and Scott who stopped her and asked, "What's going on, Princess?"

"Get yar louseh hands off o' me!" she shouted before shoving past Scott and running into the gardens.

Rogue ran inside the garden before locking the door behind her. She breathed heavily before sinking to the side of the silver fountain. Crying was one of her least interests, but she couldn't stop the tears from running down her face. "Save me from the nothing ah've become, Lord. Ah can't marreh him. Not Julien o' all people."

Just then she felt a body press against her and pull her into a hug. She felt it nuzzle her neck and she realised it was Remy. "Get away from he, prince boy." she said before trying to get out of his grasp.

He held her tighter and whispered in her ear, "Y' need t' know de trut'."

"Lahke ah want ta." she said before trying to stand.

Remy let her, but he immediately got up with her. "Rogue...let moi explain." (Deja vu, anyone? I mean different scenery and such, but still...)

"No! Ah shoulda known ya'd use me! Almos' everehone does! Even mah fatheh is!" Rogue said before running further into the jungle-like garden and turning away from him.

"Chere, y' don' know de whole story..."

Rogue turned and glared at him. "So ya didn' sleep with dozens o' gals? Ya didn' almos' get married t' Bella?"

"Non...mais dey ment not'in'! I really am desole, Rogue."

He walked up behind her and started rubbing her arms. "Yeah, rahght."

Just then Wanda, Lorna, Kitty, Tabby, Betsy, and Kurt walked outside and hid in the lilacs. "Remember, like, this is for them." Kitty whispered before saying louder, "I'm, like, talking about Rogue, that's who."

Lorna stood and said, "What about her?"

"She sure is acting strange lately." Kitty said as she inspected her nails.

Betsy stood up and said, "I'LL SAY! Talking in circles! Speaking in riddles!"

"That girl is up to her, like, shoulders in something." Kitty said before looking at the two to see Rogue stalking off and Remy sulking.

Wanda stood and walked over to Remy before walking over to Remy and resting a hand on his shoulder. "Like, she's dizzy and she's dreamy..."

Wanda shook her head before leading Remy in Rogue's direction. "Her heads up in the fog." Betsy sang.

"Her eyes have gone all gleamy and it's like there's no one home." Wanda sang with a shrug.

Rogue was sitting by the irises and feeding a robin. Then Kitty, Wanda and Betsy all shoved Remy toward Rogue and sang, "She walks away the days while mopin' on the balcony rail...."

Tabby lept out of the irises and pulled Rogue up and off of the seat. "I ask you where you're goin' and you giggle like a fool."

"What?" Rogue asked as she tried to loosen her grip.

Lorna came out of the roses and grabbed her other arm before leading her over to Remy. "You barely stick a toe in when at the castle's pool." she sang.

Amara quickly ran to Kurt's side and started singing, "It's more than just a phase. Face it, she's just not herself."

"Is she ill?" Betsy asked while winking at Kitty.

"Or insane?" offered Wanda as she made the final shove to get Rogue and Remy facing each other.

"Is it water on the, like, brain?" Kitty said as Rogue suddenly became interested in the hem of her skirt.

"What has got her bothered so?" they sang in unision.

"It's the bends!" Tabby offered.

"It's the flu!" Lorna shouted in mere excitement.

"Gosh, I wish we had a clue!" Amara said while winking at Kurt.

"Oh, wait! Oh, dear! Good grief! It's clear...She's in love! She's in love! Pounding heart! Ringing bells!" the girls sang in unision.

"Look, I think she's even, like, wearing brand new clothes!" Kitty teased.

"She's in love!" Tabby, Lorna, and Amara sing together.

"In love and it's devine!" Kitty, Wanda, and Betsy sang together while Remy lifted her chin with his fingers.

"She's in love!" sang Tabby, Lorna, and Amara again.

"That girl's on cloud number nine!" Kitty, Wanda, and Betsy sang as they pivked an iris and handed it to Remy.

"Glory be!"

"Lord above! Gotta be! She's in love!"

"Hey, Kurt d'you notice anything weird about you-know-who?" Amara asked with a special twinkle in her eye.

"You mean Rogue? I'll say! She acts like she doesn't see me. She doesn't even speak! She treats me like shashimi left over from last week. You see her late at night tossin' in her four-poster bed!" Kurt said as he waved a hand inbetween the faces of Rogue and Remy.

Remy handed her the flower and she stared at it before laying it on a stone bench. He looked at her in shock, but all she did was walk out of his grasp and run further into the garden. Remy looked at them before running after Rogue. "She's more moody than usual, and oblivious like a rock. You can walk right up and tap her..." Kurt said while trying to help find Rogue.

The girls ran after the boys and sang, "She lays there like a fox! As sure as a dog bite...somethin's made her lose her head!"

Remy turned a corner and saw Rogue trying to leave the garden. He ran up to her and turned her around. She tried to not look at him, but he cupped her face and forced her to. "She has lost her head!" the sisters sang as Rogue tried to get out of his grasp. (I have got to stop making Rogue so stubborn. But it is sooooooo much fun.)

"And she sighs, and she swoons, and she's even hummin' little tunes." Kurt said while coming up from behind Rogue and pushing her further into Remy.

"Even has a sorta glow..." the girls sang while Remy hugged Rogue.

"What on Earth could it be?" asked Kurt as he saw Remy look at her in a daze. (Blah! This writing really doesn't fit me, yet it is fun. ;))

"ANY HAMMERHEAD CAN SEE!! the girls shrieked/sang.

"That sigh..." Lorna and Betsy sang with a sigh.

"That glow!" Kitty and Amara sang together as they lit some lights.

"That swoon!" Wanda and Tabby said with a grin as they put several flowers in vases. (I am seriously wondering where the rest of the castle's occupants are.)

"Oh, no! She's in love!" Kurt sang as he locked the doors to the garden.

"She's flipped! It never fails." the girls sang in merriment.

Remy ran a hand through her hair and stared into her amazing emeralds. "I think he is too." Betsy said to Wanda with a smirk.

"She's in love!" sang Kurt as he joined Amara's side again.

"All hot beneath her skin." the girls sang as Rogue blushed.

Rogue pulled out of Remy's grasp and started walking to the very center of the garden. Her hips swayed more as Kurt sang/pointed out, "See her hips? How they swish?"

"Well, well, well...don't you wonder who the lucky prince boy is?" the girls sang while grabbing Remy's arms and leading him to the center of the garden where Rogue was fingering a fire and ice rose.

"She's in love!" sang Kurt.

"I have a feeling you are too." Wanda said with a knowing gaze as the moonlight hit Rogue just right.

"She found a wonder-prince hunk!" the girls said while Tabby visibly checked Remy out.

"She's in love!" Kurt sang while turning Rogue to Remy. "Why don't you stop playing hard to get?"

"And now she's as good as dead." the girls pointed out as they pointed at the two.

"See her blush!" Kurt sang while Remy walked over to Rogue one last time. (TOO MUCH CHASING!! AGH!!!)

"See her grin! Gotta be love she's in!" the girls sang as Remy wrapped his hands around Rogue's waist.

"Rogue and Remy walking in the garden...K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Kurt sang as Remy traced her jaw line. (UGH! Why am I writing this? Oh, yeah!)

"Her cheeks could not flush pinker." the girls sang.

"It's clear as h2o."

"She's caught-hook, line, sinker!"

"Crushed out!" Wanda, Tabby, and Amara sang.

"Switched on!" sang Lorna, Betsy and Kitty.

"Worked up! Far gone!" Kitty, Lorna, Wanda, and Tabby sang while lighting lanterns and setting them on hooks.

"Knocked down!" Kurt said as Rogue wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hard hit!"

"In deep!"

"That's it! She's in love. She's in loooooove."

"She's in love!"

"She's in love! She's in love! Plain to see! No mistake! Look at those moonbeams in her wake! Obvious what they must be symptoms of- She's in love! She's in love! She's in love! Shoop, shoop. She's in love! Yeah, yeah!"

Remy leaned down until his forehead was against her's and then kissed her. When he pulled away he asked, "Is Remy forgiven?"

"For now? Maybeh." Rogue said with a sly smirk.


	11. Kiss the Girl

Jean and Scott were walking through the woods when they heard an english accent singing, "Percussion."

Kurt looked down at the small drum and began tapping it. "Good. Now strings."

Wanda started to lightly strum the guitar as Jean started to lightly dance. Kurt, Wanda, Betsy, and Kitty smiled. "Winds, Kit." Betsy sang.

Kitty set her lips to the flute and started to play. "And now words." Betsy said before singing.

"There you see her...dancing there across the way. She don't got alot to say, but there's something about her. And you don't know why, but you're dying to try. You wanna kiss the girl."

Scott walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips before dancing with her. "Yes, you want her. Look at her, you know you do. It's possible she wants you too. There is one way to ask her. It don't take a word. Not a single word just go on and kiss the girl."

Jean turned to Scott and the moonlight hit her just right and it made her look even more beautiful in her white dress. "Scott..."

Scott placed a finger over her lips and the group moved closer. Wanda smiled and climbed into a tree while Kitty started circling the two. Kurt just leaned against a wide oak while Betsy sat on a boulder. "Sing with me now."

Wanda sang, "Sha-la-la-la-la-la...My, oh my..."

"Look at the boy too shy." sang Betsy with a shake of the head. "He ain't gonna kiss the girl."

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la..." Wanda sang as she continued to strum.

"Ain't that sad? Ain't it shame? Too bad. You're gonna miss the girl."

Scott leaned his head closer to Jean's, but at the last moment pulled away. Jean groaned and pulled away from him. "Well we did tell him." Wanda said with a shrug.

"Hold it, luv." Betsy said.

Scott grabbed her hand and led her to a boat. She slowly stepped in and they started sailing to the middle of the lagoon. Betsy gestured for Kurt, Kitty, and Wanda to follow her onto another boat and they kept a couple of feet away from the couple. "Now's your moment...floating in a blue lagoon. Boy, you better do it soon. No time would be better. She don't say a word and she won't say a word...not until you kiss the girl."

Jean hugged herself before looking into the water and watching the fish swim by. "Sha-la-la-la-la-la..." Wanda continued to sing before slapping Scott upside the head and gesturing for him to look at Jean.

"Don't be scared. You've got the mood prepared. Just go on and kiss the girl." Betsy said before pulling a flower off of a nearby tree and anding it to Jean.

Jean smiled at the flower and smelled it before sticking it behind her ear. Scott moved closer to her before holding her hands. She looked up at him before smiling. "Sha-la-la-la-la-la..."

"Don't stop now! Don't try to hide it now! You wanna kiss the girl." Betsy hinted while she pushed Jean closer.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la..."

"Float along, listen to the song, the song says to kiss the girl."

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la..."

"Music plays. Do what the music says. You wanna kiss the girl."

Scott cupped her face before pulling her into a gentle kiss. Wanda rolled her eyes while Betsy sang, "You've got to kiss the girl. Why don't you kiss the girl? You gotta kiss the girl. Go on and kiss the girl."

Kurt, Kitty, and Wanda continued to play as Betsy rowed the boat further into the distance.


	12. An Upcoming Ball and a Dance

The next day Rogue awoke to Xavier and Raven staring at her. "Um...mornin'?"

"Prince Julien told us what you did, Anna." Raven said with a glare in her direction.

Rogue rolled her eyes before standing and going to change. "Big deal. He came onta me and ah defended mahself. Plus...what makes ya think that ah'll shake and quiveh jus' 'cause ya said mah real name? Oh no, ah'm shakin' in fear." Rogue said sarcastically.

"We were afraid your insolence would get in the way of this treaty, my dear. So...Marius and I agreed that you should stay at their castle for the better part of the next to months." Xavier said while looking out her window.

"WHAT!?" Rogue said while peeking out from behind her dressing room. "Ya can' do that!"

"Oh we can." Raven said with a smug look.

"But...ah need ta finish mah trainin' wit' Logan. Ah can' do that at anotheh castle!" Rogue pointed out before walking out from behind the curtain in a midnight blue gown.

Raven eyed the outfit before walking to Rogue's wardrobe and pulling out a scarlet dress. It had an oval dip in the back and front while revealing alot of skin. The sleeves ended at her elbows and Raven pulled out some white gloves that reached Rogue's elbows. "You haven't worn this in a long time."

"That's 'cause it belongs ta Jean. She let me borrah it fer the ball last month." Rogue pointed out while trying to leave.

"It clashes with her hair. You should wear it. Go put it on." Raven said before thrusting it at her.

Rogue glared at Raven before snatching the dress out of her hands and dressing in it. When she reappeared Xavier looked proud. "See? You have a figure, but you always decide to hide behind those long dresses."

"So what? Ah lahke darkeh colohs bettah. So sue me."

"Just stand at the mirror and let me do your hair." Raven said before walking over to Rogue's jewelry box and pulling out a white ribbon along with a black necklace with a silver star hanging off of it. "Put this necklace on."

Rogue reluctantly put the necklace on while Raven pulled her hair into a braid. When she tied it with the ribbon she stood back to admire her work. "...It'll do for now."

Rogue glared at her before going for her make-up. "I don't think so, child." Xavier said before the two helped her stand. "You should go without make-up today. You look better without it."

"UGH! Look, ah gotta go ta trainin'. BAH!" Rogue said before running out of the room and directly into Jean.

"Um...good morning, Rogue. I see they dressed you too?" Jean said before gesturing to her green v-neck dress that should a sliver of cleavage.

"Ah am sick o' that witch." Rogue said as they both continued down the stairs.

"I know. I was half expecting them to go into Prince Remy's room and dress him." Jean said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well they didn', so let's get ta trainin'."

"You haven't eaten yet, Rogue. Are you sure that you want to go right now?"

"Anythin' ta get away from the king and queen." Rogue said while tugging Jean outside and right into Remy and Scott.

Jean giggled before saying, "How many times are you going to do that?"

Rogue rubbed her head before saying, "Ah have no idea."

Remy visibly checked Rogue out as she and Jean brushed past the two and hurried to the training area. He followed while Scott walked back inside. When they reached the training area Logan gave a skeptical look to Jean and Rogue. "Long storeh, shugah."

"Well...I'll go with that for now. Anyway. A ball is coming up in honor of Rogue being _betrothed_to Julien. Today's lesson will be of...dance."

Rogue and Jean immediately placed hands over their mouths to stiffle their laughter, but Remy did no such thing. "So we got t' learn how t' dance f'r some stupid ball?"

"Yes. Rogue will be leaving the day after that-"

"Que?" Remy asked while Jean said, "What?"

"Ah just learned about it this mornin'. They are sendin' me ta the Bodreux castle until the weddin'." Rogue said while looking at Logan for help.

"Yeah. What she said. Anyway. Today's lessons will take place in the ballroom. Come with me." Logan said while leading them to an extra building cut off from the castle, but right beside the forest.

Jean stood next to Logan while Remy walked with Rogue. "Why didn' y' tell moi dat y' were leavin'?"

"One, ah just found out this mornin'. Two, whah do ya care?" Rogue said while fiddling with her gloves.

"Y' know dat Remy cares, chere." Remy said while stopping her.

"Jus'...can ya leave me alone?" Rogue said while going to catch up with Logan.

"Y' know dat Remy can', chere." Remy said before walking closer to them.

The ballroom was basically made of glass except for the occasional column to keep it standing. Logan opened the glass door with gold trim and walked inside. At first Remy had to cover his eyes from the bright light. When he was able to look again, his jaw dropped. The floor was made of jewels such as amethysts, emeralds, diamonds, rubys, and any other kind you can think of. Any columns, trim and such was gold and the whole place was extravagant. "Mon dieu."

"Close that mouth of your's, gumbo." Logan said while showing Remy and Rogue how to hold eachother.

Remy placed a hand on Rogue's waist while Rogue placed her hand on Remy's shoulder. They joined hands and Jean and Logan made the same position. "Let's try Hopelessly Your's by Suzy Bogguss and Lee Greenwood." he instructed the musicians.

"Um..." started Rogue, but the musicians already started.

Remy led her across the ballroom as did Logan with Jean. "Y' be pretty light on y' feet, chere."

"Please, stop with the compliments, Remy. Ah...ya know ah'm betrothed to Julien." Rogue said while looking over his shoulder and outside.

"Oui, Remy does, mais he don' care. Sil vous plait, look at moi."

Rogue slowly looked into his eyes and felt trapped. The waltz had come to a slow part and Rogue was having a hard time trying to remember to keep her feet moving. "Y' look belle, chere." Remy whispered to her as they went about the room.

"Ah...thanks. Ah was gonna wear a blue dress, but Raven ordered othehwahse." Rogue said as a light blush tinted her cheeks.

"Y' not wearin' y'r usual amout o' make-up, chere. Y' look better wit'out it." he said as he made her blush even more.

"...Ah...look Remy-"

"Shh, chere. Let's jus' enjoy dis." he said as the music continued. (By the way...the musicians are Kitty, Kurt, and Wanda. Singing, if there even is singing, is Betsy. She is also the conductor.)

Rogue watched him as he led her around the ballroom. Eventually the music ceased and the pairs stopped. Rogue curtsied before she and Jean left the room. Remy looked at her as she left, but a hand on his shoulder tore his gaze. "Stripes, over there, has been hurt plenty of times. I'd hate for that to happen at the ball day after tomorrow. I mean Julien is a man who can destroy a woman."

"Why are y' tellin' moi all o' dis?"

"'Cause, as much as I hate you, I will always hate Julien more." Logan said before exiting.


	13. A Very Interesting Chapter

That night Rogue was sitting on the balcony rail with Jean down below talking with Scott. She scoffed at Scott's worried glances when he looked at Jean. It was pretty obvious that he wanted to ask her if he could be her escort. Turning around, Rogue walked back inside to see Remy leaning against her four-post bed. "What're ya doin' 'ere, Remy?"

"Que? Can' Remy see 'is belle chere?" Remy asked as he walked over to her and reached for her hand.

"Can' ya see that ya shouldn' say stuff lahke that ta a betrothed woman?" Rogue asked after shaking her head and walking to her bed.

Remy smirked before sitting beside her and pulling out a velvet jewelry box. Rogue raised a skeptical eyebrow before looking at Remy. "What's that?"

"A jewelry box." Remy said with a shrug as he held it out to her.

Rogue rolled her eyes before saying, "Ah ment what was actualleh IN the box, princey."

Remy smirked before saying, "Open it and find out."

Rogue saw his excitement in what she would say and turned to where her hair was hiding her expression. He groaned while she slowly opened the box. "Come on, chere. Y' be killin' dis homme."

Rogue smiled, but it fell when she saw what was in the box. "Oh mah..."

"Chere?" Remy asked as he tried to see her expression.

"Ah love it." Rogue said as she pulled out the necklace and it twinkled in the moonlight. It was an emerald and diamond necklace that, when laying on a person's neck, had three emeralds that dangled from the diamonds. (If you want to see it just check out my profile.)

"Y' do?"

"O' course ah do." Rogue said as she put it back in the box and layed it on her dresser.

Remy walked up and behind Rogue and placed his hands on her hips. "Ya gotta get outta here, Remy." Rogue said as she looked through her mirror and into Remy's glowing gaze.

He continued to gaze at her and raised one of his hands up her arm before holding it there. She slowly closed her eyes and tried to walk away, but Remy held her tighter. "Let go." she whispered.

"Non." Remy said while turning her around.

"And whah not?" she asked while opening her eyes and staring at him.

"'Cause Remy wants t' ask y' a question."

"Then ah'll give ya an answeh."

"Will y' let moi be y'r escort t' de ball?" he asked with light amusement in his eyes.

Rogue rolled her eyes before pulling out of his grasp. "Ah will have ta give ya an answeh tomorrah." she said with a simple shrug.

Remy's jaw dropped as she opened the door and gestured for him to leave. "Mais-"

"Go." Rogue said before walking back to the balcony and watching Jean and Scott.

Remy grinned before walking up behind her and wrapping an arm around his waist. (When will I make him get it?) "Mais Remy be comfortable." he said with a playful smirk.

Rogue groaned before turing around and teasingly kissing his chest. Remy moaned while she traveled up his chest and to his neck while pushing him to her door. He wrapped his hands around her waist while tugging her closer. As soon as they were close enough, Rogue pulled away and looked up at him. "Chere?"

"Nahght, Remy." Rogue said before shoving him out the door and locking it.

Remy began banging on it while she smirked and changed into her nightgown. She closed the balcony doors and layed on her bed before letting sleep overcome her.


	14. A Horrid Julien Plus Piotr and John

**Day Before the Ball-**

Rogue and Jean were in the garden when Raven, Julien, and Scott walked in. Jean immediately saw Scott and went to great him while Rogue just continued to admire the irises and roses. Julien walked up to her before grabbing her hand and kissing it. She grimaced and looked to Jean for help. Jean was so caught up in showing Scott her orchids that she didn't even see Rogue's distressed look. Turning back to Julien, she put on a fake smile before standing. "Y' look belle, Roguey."

"Um...thank ya." Rogue said as Julien led her further into the garden.

"Y' know...y' hurt moi when y' kicked moi de ot'er day."

"Ah'm sorreh 'bout that, Julien. Ya...ya jus' shocked me and ah did the first thang that came ta mahnd. Defendin' mahself." Rogue said with a shrug as she tried to free her hand.

Julien pulled her closer while stroking her knuckles. "Y' know...Madmosielle Raven expects us t' go t' de ball toget'er tomorrow. It would be an 'onor f'r y' t' go wit' moi."

Rogue was about to reluctantly agree when Remy's question ran through her head. "Ah...ah'll have ta think 'bout it. Thank ya f'r the offeh." Rogue said while turning to go.

Julien pulled her into his chest and held her hair in his other hand. He smelled it and whispered in her ear, "It wasn' an offer, Roguey. Y' WILL have moi escort y' t' de ball and y' WILL dance wit' moi de whole night."

Rogue rolled her eyes before whispering back, "Ah don' lahke bein' pushed around OR bossed around, frenchie. Here's a proposition."

She turned around until she was mere centimeters away from him and said, "Ya don' mess with me and ya won' lose yar balls." (Interesting princess, huh?)

She yanked herself out of his grasp and heatedly walked back outside. Julien followed her until they reached the ballroom. There he grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back. "Let me go, Julien." she said as she struggled to free her arm.

"Non. Y' belong t' moi, Rogue. Dere is not'in' y' can do t' get outta it." he said with a smirk.

Rogue grimaced as she felt him twist her arm father. "Stop it, Julien." she said as she reached for the door and slammed it into his face.

"AW! Y' crazy little-" he said as he released her and gripped his nose.

She ran inside and to the other side of the room before turning to him. He removed his hand to find blood covering it and she backed into a pillar. "I'm gonna marry y' and den I'm gonna KILL Y'!!" he shouted as he made his way over to her.

Rogue kept on walking away from him until she had circled the ballroom two times. When she reached the door again, she opened it and ran outside while slamming the door in his face. "AH!!" he screamed.

She turned and ran into the woods while Julien struggled with his injuries. As she continued to run a shadow seemed to follow her, but she paid no attention until she tripped and fell on a rock. As she turned around to examine her foot a hand was placed over her mouth and another was wrapped around her arms and waist. "MMPHMHMMH!!!" she screamed.

"You should keep quit, miss." a gentle russian voice said as it picked her up.

"Oy say! That has gotta be the bonniest sheila Oy've eveh laid eyes on." said a lanky australian as he came into Rogue's view.

Rogue's eyes widened as the man played with a torch and brought it extremely close to her face. "John, stop! You'll scare the girl." the man that was holding her scolded.

"You're the one that is crushing her, Piotr." John said with a chuckle as Piotr set her down.

She gasped for breathe and stared at the two. John was about half an inch taller than her with blonde and orange hair. He had sky blue eyes and a medium build, but was nothing compared to Piotr. Piotr had black hair and was a good foot taller than her. He had a HUE build, but looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly. "Um...whah...whah were ya followin' me?"

"We saw a bloody fool staggering to the woods as if he was after somethin' and...well...Piotr ya tell her." John said with a gesture of the hand.

"We followed you because we thought you were what he was after. We didn't know that you were in trouble." Piotr said gently.

Rogue blushed before smiling and turning to go. "WAIT, SHIELA!" John said before running in front of her.

"Yeah?" Rogue asked with a questionable look.

"Well...we could escort ya home, shiela." John offered as Piotr brought out two paints from behind the trees and offered one to her.

"Ah...ah guess that's alrahght." Rogue said as Piotr got on one horse and John helped her up before mounting it as well.

"Who exactly are you?" Piotr asked as he took in her royal clothing.

"Princess Rogue." she said with a smirk as they rode back to the castle.


	15. True Love and a Horrible Mistake

When they reached the castle it was evening and Rogue led hem to the stables. Piotr and John put their horses in extra stables while Rogue straightened her hair and gown. "Um...thanks fer givin' me a rahde back." she said with a grateful smirk.

"No problem your majesty." Piotr said as he finished with the horses.

"So, shiela. Where are your courters?" John asked with a suggestive smile.

Rogue chuckled before walking over to him. As soon as she did....POW!!! She punched him in the eye and he keeled over. Piotr looked down at him with raised eyebrows before shrugging and saying, "I've been waiting for a woman to have the guts to do that."

Rogue rolled her eyes at his bluntness and he picked John up. "Well, princess, we might as well get you back inside."

Rogue led him to the door to the castle and told the guards to open it. As soon as they did, she led him inside and the guards silently closed the door. "Ya can jus' set 'im down in the garden. It's down the hall and second door on the left. The door is made o' vahnes and whahte roses."

"Thank you, princess."

"Jus' Rogue, Piotr." she said before turning to leave.

"Prin-Rogue?"

She turned around one more time and waited paciently. "Yeah?"

"Um...thank you."

"Fer? Ah should be the one thankin' ya." Rogue said as she continued up the stairs.

As soon as Rogue opened her bedroom door she was met with five worried faces. She saw Remy and Logan staring out of the balcony window while glaring at eachother's reflecations with Jean and Scott glancing at them with confused glances. Raven was looking in her wardrobe for "decent" dresses and Julien was pacing the room. "Um...was there a funeral ah missed?" she asked with a confused look.

Everyone looked at her in shock before rushing in front of her and asking her several questions. She looked at everyone in shock before backing out of the room and running down the staircase. They...well...they weren't far behind. As soon as she reached the foyer, Piotr came in from the garden and saw her distress. She ran behind him and whispered, "Do somethin'."

The five people came bounding down the stairs and he saw their, concerned, angry, frustrated, worried, and fatherly glances. He doubled in size and turned into metal while blocking Rogue from their view. "I do not think so." he said while they stared at him in shock. "The princess is tired and has had an...eventful day. Let her sleep."

Rogue rubbed her eyes tiredly before glancing at Piotr with thanks. He smiled gently at her before going back to them and blocking them from her while she walked to her room. Remy stared after her with a face etched in concern and worry. Piotr saw this and picked him up. "WHOA, homme! Easy, easy. Remy won' do not'in'." he said before Piotr set him on the staircase.

Piotr grinned before saying, "One guest won't hurt her."

Remy bounded up the stairs and after Rogue until he reached her bedroom. He lightly knocked and heard a muffled voice say, "What?"

"Will y' let moi in, chere?" he asked as he tried to open the door.

She slowly walked to the door and opened it. Remy pushed her inside and followed before locking the door. As soon as he turned to her he asked, "Que were y' t'inkin', Rogue!? Non une knew where y' were or que y' were doin'!"

Rogue cringed at his tone of voice before saying, "Sorreh, but Julien was givin' me a hard tahme and ah had ta get away some how."

He looked at her before his gaze softened and then hardened in anger and then said, "How was he givin' y' a 'ard time?"

Rogue saw the protective look that shined in Remy's eyes and took a step back. "Remy?"

"HOW was he givin' y' a 'ard time?" he repeated as he reached for her shoulders and kept her still. "Sil vous plait, answer moi, Rogue."

He cupped her face in one of his hands. "He...he jus'...he did nothin', Remy. Ah got it undeh control."

"Oui. After y' ran int' de woods and came back wit' a stranger."

"Actualleh ah hit him in the face TWAHSE and ah met TWO strangehs." Rogue said with emphasise as she pulled away and glared at him.

Remy smirked at her stubborness and stepped closer to her. He laid a hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer. Rogue immediately felt like she was in Julien's arms and shuddered before clutching her head. Remy looked at her worriedly before holding her at arms length.

"Roguey. Tell moi. How was he givin' y' a 'ard time?"

A tear fell down her cheek as she rubbed her arm where he had twisted it. "He...he only twisted mah arm and threatened me. It was nothin' that won' heal oveh tahme." she said as she tried to hide her arm from his grasp.

Remy looked at her eyes in shock before reaching for her arm and pulling it forward. She grimaced in pain while he lit a lantern and tugged her over to it. He pulled the sleeve up to reveal Julien's red handprint and bruise traveling up her lower arm. Lightly touching it, Remy traced the bruise to her elbow and then looked up at her pained expression. "Remy-"

"HE DID DIS T' Y'!? Y' can' marry 'im, Rogue. Not now, not e'er." he said fiercely while his glowing eyes began to scare her.

"Remy...calm down. Ya have no ahdea what ya're sayin'." Rogue said as she tried to pull free.

"Remy is gonna kill 'im, chere. He gonna kill 'im and den take y' 'way from 'ere." he sneered as he stared at the door.

"NO!"

Remy looked back at her in shock. "Que?"

"No, Remy. Please don'. Fer me. Ah can live with it 'cause ah won' let it 'appen 'gain."

Remy moved one of his hands to her neck and the other to the back of her head and into her hair. "And Remy is jus' suppose t' sit back and watch y' marry dis homme?" he asked in disbelief.

Rogue stared at the floor and then back at him. "If ya want ta make me happeh then ya will do this simple request." she whispered.

"Non. Dis is une t'ing dat Remy can' let y' do, Rogue-chere. Not t' dat homme." he said as he leaned his forehead against hers.

Rogue looked up and into his eyes before asking, "And whah not?"

"'Cause...'cause Remy be...well..." he said as he looked to the floor as if it would help. "I'm in love wit' y'. True love dat I t'ought I experienced before, mais I ne'er have until now."

Rogue stared in shock as he looked at her for an answer. Her eyes sparkled when he let out his breathe and it sent a chill down her spine. "Sil vous plait say somet'in'." he said in anticipation.

Rogue looked at the ground before realising her position. She pulled away from him and sat on her bed. He immediately knelt before her and held her shoulders. "Chere?" Rogue looked at him and he saw her silent tears filling her eyes. "Rogue?" he repeated while looking into her eyes.

"A-Ah can' love ya, Remy." Remy's face full of worry fell into dread as he slowly stood and walked away. "Remy, ah...can' ya see whah ah can'?"

He didn't answer, but instead started to leave. "Remy, please listen." she said while trying to get his attention. He turned towards her and pulled her into a fiery kiss. His hands were in her hair, on her neck, and cupping her cheeks in what seemed to be seconds. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her while he kissed her ferociously.

"Re-Remy..." she said as she pulled away slightly and breathed heavily.

"Re-Remy be desole, Rogue. It-It's jus' d-dat I don' want t' lose y'." he said as he cupped her cheeks and kissed her lightly.

"Ah...what can ah say ta make ya undehstand how hard it is ta have ta marreh one man, but love anotheh?" she asked while a pained look crossed her face.

Remy stared into her eyes before letting her go. "Remy?"

He turned away and started to go. "Remy, wait." she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oui, princess?" he said with a sudden coldness that made her feel chilled.

"Please undehstand that ah don' want ta do this."

"Mais y' are and dat is bein enough f'r moi." he said before hurring out of the room.

Rogue watched him as he left and quietly shut the door. She ran to the balcony and saw him form into a dragon before flying away. She watched him for what seemed like hours before whispering, "What've ah done?"


	16. Almost Time for the Ball

The next day Raven barged into Rogue's room with Jean in tow. "ROGUE! Rogue, wake up!" she said as she shook her and Jean opened the drapes to the windows.

"Wh-what?" Rogue asked groggily as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Come on, child. Don't you ever get up?" she said as she stripped the blankets from Rogue's body.

"Yeah, but ah was...distracted last nahght." Rogue said as she remembered her argument with Remy.

"Well we have good news for you." Raven said as she pulled out a midnight dress, that had a half-foot train, from her wardrobe.

"Which is?" Rogue asked as she looked at Jean worriedly.

"Prince Remy mysteriously left last night, but no one knows why. Anyway. Julien wants to delay the ball until tonight and guess what."

"What the heck is going on?!" Rogue exclaimed with an exasperated look.

"They offered to take you to their castle RIGHT AFTER the ball!" Raven exclaimed in excitement.

Rogue immediately paled when she heard the news and turned to Jean. She looked at her with regret and Rogue knew that she had no choice in the matter and just numbly nodded. Raven was glad to soon be ridden of the girl, but her face hid it as she hugged Rogue with fake joy. "How long have ah been asleep?"

"It's an hour after noon, Rogue." Jean whispered as she looked out on the balcony and saw something red fly into the forest. "Um...mother?"

"Yes, Jean?" Raven asked as she looked away from the distressed Rogue.

"I...Is it alright if I go for a quick ride?" she asked as she stared suspiciously at the forest.

"...I guess, but be back in a couple of hours. " Raven said with a dismissive hand before turning to Rogue. "Now you and I will spend the whole day together to get your's and Jean's dresses ready."

She tugged Rogue out of the room and Jean waved with a pained expression on her face. Waiting a few minutes, Jean exited the room before running out of the room and to the horse stalls. She mounted Regal Lady, her Morgan, and urged her to the forest. When she reached the river, Jean started searching with her telepathy. She felt her dark side start to take over from the use of the telepathy. "Come on." she urged and whispered.

Just then she brushed a kinetic mind block and cringed. ~Hello?~ she asked.

There was no response so she retracted before her dark side took over. Jean looked up and ran in the direction her mind had searched. She lead her horse until she came to the lagoon she and Scott had been the other night. "Hello?" she called.

On the other side of the lagoon was a shadow leaning against a tree as it stared into the water. "Um...sir?"

The shadow looked up and Jean saw Remy Lebeau. "Remy? Remy, what are you doing here?"

Remy stared back at the water before his dragon wings appeared and he flew to her side. "Remy came 'ere t' t'ink." he whispered.

"What happened last night, Remy?"

Remy stared at her and she saw his unshed tears. "Why do y' care?" he sneered in disgust. "Y'll jus' take y'r sister's side."

"That isn't true. I take whoever's side I feel is right, but I don't even know either story. Can we start with your's?"

"Remy told de princess dat 'e amoured 'er."

"What's so wrong with that?"

"She turned moi down and said dat she 'ad t' marry Julien no matter que 'appens. Remy be such an idiot f'r t'inkin' dat she would say she amoured moi!"

Jean frowned at what she heard. Rogue had been happier ever since she went into the forest last week, but...that...now she understood. "You met her last week." she whispered.

Remy raised an eyebrow before saying, "Oui."

"My God. She has actually found love." Jean whispered in astonishment.

"Que?" he asked as if he had not heard her right.

Jean turned to Remy and shook her head. "Rogue loves you more than you think. She is put in a compromising position that doesn't leave her with a choice. Trust me when I say that she has never loved anyone as much as she loves you."

Remy looked at her in shock before shaking his head and disagreeing. "Dat ain' possible. She told moi 'erself dat it is hard t' marry a homme while de ot'er une is watchin'."

Just then it dawned on him and he slapped his hand to his forehead. "Je suis tel un IDIOT! Elle s'a dit me qu'elle m'a aimé, mais qu'ai-t-je fait ? Je L'AI ABANDONNEE!" (I am such an IDIOT! She told me herself that she loved me, but what did I do? I ABANDONED HER!)

Jean chuckled at his stupidity before shrugging and saying, "Well...as long as you know."

"Y' are very cruel." Remy said with a glare.

"There is something more." Jean added as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oui?"

"Rogue...well...Julien offered to take her to his castle as soon as the ball is over. She'll be leaving tonight."

Remy stared at Jean in shock before grabbing her arm and forming into a dragon. His claws dug into her skin and she hissed in pain. "What are you doing?!" she screamed at him.

"Y' goin' back t' de castle and keepin' an eye on Roguey. Remy will be dere tonight wit' a plan t' take 'er away." he said before flying into the air with her clutching to him.

"REMY! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I AM TERRIFIED OF HEIGHTS!" she screamed as she gripped his claws for dear life.

Remy rolled his eyes and thought, How is dis femme related to mon chere? He continued to fly until they landed a couple of yards away from the castle and Remy reformed into human while dropping Jean. "I out to-"

"Not now, petite." Remy said with a wave of the hand as he watched Rogue and Julien talking in the second garden.

His face hardened in jealousy and he felt the urge to storm in there right now. Just as he was about to, Jean stopped him with her telekinesis. "You know you can't do anything right now." she urged as she pulled him back.

Remy glared at her before turning back to them to see Rogue look at the forest with a wanting plead. She seemed to want it to swallow her whole. "Jean?"

"Yes?"

"When is de ball?"

Jean looked at the sky before looking at the giant clock hanging over the door to the ballroom. It was five o' clock. "It's in an hour. I have to go. Raven will want me to get ready."

Remy nodded as she ran to Rogue and gestured for her to go inside with her. Rogue almost ran if it wasn't for Raven watching her through a window and having Julien still clasping her hand. He reluctantly let go and Rogue hurried inside with Jean. "Well...time t' get a tux."


	17. The Ball Well Sort Of

Rogue paled as the clock struck six and she finished drying her hair. It cascaded down her back in a bundle of curls while her whie streaks framed her face. She pulled on her white gloves and looked at Jean as she finished pulling her hair into an elegant yet simple bun. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"To ruin mah lahfe? Whah not?" Rogue said sarcastically as she added Remy's necklace as the finishing touch.

"Come on Rogue." Jean said with a roll of her eyes as she tugged Rogue outside and into the ballroom.

As soon as they stepped inside everyone's eyes were on them. First they traveled to Jean and her raw beauty. She was wearing a white dress that cascaded to the floor and left a foot long train behind her. There was a floral pattern with diamonds outlining it that appeared on the majority of it, but the slit that revealed a softer white silk covered her legs. Scott was immediately by her side and escorting her to the dance floor while everyone's gaze shifted to Rogue and a majority of their jaws dropped.

Rogue was wearing an emerald dress that had a low v-neck that showed little cleaverage. Her straps were studded with diamonds that went down the center of her dress until it wrapped around her waist. The dress poofed out from under her to give a "Cinderella" look, but to keep it different, there were crinkles every now and then that were held up by a selection of diamonds. She had an emerald sash around her shoulders and her solid white and silk gloves reached her uper arms. Her eyes seemed to compete to outshine her dress and as she walked towards Julien only the nearest person could hear the slightest _tink _come from her glass heels. She donned a small smile until she reached Julien and then the music started again.

Julien seemed to gaze at her hungrily as he pulled her into him and began to dance. "Y' look belle t'night, mon chere."

Rogue cringed at his possessive voice, but hid it while saying, "Thank ya, shugah."

Julien was just about to pull her into a kiss when she pulled away and rubbed her throat. "Ah'm...ah'm parched, Julien. Can ya go ta the castle and get me somethin' ta drink?" she asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

He reluctantly went and as soon as he was out of sight Rogue let out a breathe before the song ended and another started. This song was more fast paced and she seemed to enjoy it more. She felt a gaze on her and was just about to turn her head when Piotr, dressed in a suit, appeared beside her and offered a hand. Slowly, Rogue took the hand and Piotr started dancing with her. "Are you alright, Princess?" he asked with concern.

"Ye-wait. How did ya e'en get 'ere?" Rogue asked suspiciously as he danced with her around the room.

Piotr chuckled before spinning her around and landing her in John's arms. He started dancing with her and Rogue asked, "What's goin' on, Johnny-boy?"

"Jus' helpin' a friend, shiela. Ya should relax. Everythin' will be explained shortly." he said with a smirk as he dipped her and her emerald eyes sparkled even more.

Rogue and John continued for a couple more seconds before Rogue was spun again and landed in Kurt's arms. "Now ah am realleh confused." (so am I. I am running outta dudes!)

"Don't vorry, Princess." Kurt said as he smiled and his fangs showed. "All vill be revealed in time."

Rogue smiled. She always liked Kurt and thought of him as a close friend. "Will ya please tell me what's goin' on, Kurt?"

"Zorry, but nien. Ve made a promize to him." Kurt said with a smile in his eyes.

"Him? Kurt, who are ya-"

Rogue was spun again (Is she even dizzy yet) and landed in Logan's strong arms. "Logan?" she whispered in shock.

"Not me, stripes, but you're gettin' closer."

"Please jus' tell me what's goin' on, Logan. None o' ya are makin' sense." Rogue complained as the music sped up bit and she was led around the room.

Logan just smirked and Rogue realised that he was leading her to the door. He gave her one last (and hopefuly final) spin into a pair of strong arms. Her back was to him, but she didn't even need to look up to know who it was, but when he started leading her outside she began to worry. "Remy, where are ya takin' me?" she whispered.

He didn't respond, but only led her further outside until they reached the second garden. As soon as they were inside, Remy locked the doors and turned her around. She was met with a pair of pained eyes and immediately felt guilty. "Remy? Rems, are ya okay?" she asked as he led her further into the garden. "Will ya jus' answeh me?"

She was beginning to feel exasperated when he turned to her and the place started to light up thanks to John. When she saw what they did she gasped. Never had she seen anything so beautiful. The lanterns where lowly lit just enough to see and fireflies were lt loose everywhere. The fountain, in the center of the garden, was pouring water into the streams that lead out of the garden and around the castle. Vines twisted and turned around the windows. The whole place looked enchanting. "Deah Lawrd." she whispered.

Remy smirked at her stunned expression before wnking at thye boys that were standing outside. "Didn' t'ink dat Remy would be let back in so he improvised."

"Ya're a crazeh prince, Rems." she said as she let out a sigh and looked at the ground.

Remy tilted her chin up and whispered, "Only f'r y', mon cherie."

"Re-" she was cut off by a soft voice saying, "Just go with it, Princess."

Rogue looked behind them to see Kitty, Wanda, Betsy, Jean, and Scott standing there with the same expressions. Betsy was the one that had spoken. "What the-"

"Remy wanted us to sing a song for you." Wanda said as she pulled out a small song.

Kitty smiled while pulling out a dozen black and purple roses with white tips. (I have no idea if that kind of rose exists so don't ask.) "The gardner, Orroro, planted these, like, for you."

Rogue smiled and Betsy let her angelic voice flow over the lyrics as she sang, "I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Beign with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face  
And i've never been this swept away  
All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When i'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart." (It's Faith Hill's Breathe so don't ask)

Rogue looked at Remy in shock as Wanda and Kitty took over the lyrics. "Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
And suddenly i'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby, all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be  
I can feel you breathe."

Remy cupped her cheek before leading her in a slow dance around the garden. Rogue looked up at him and melted into the warm feeling of his arms around her. "Rogue?" Remy whispered as he burried his head in her hair and took in her scent.

"Yeah, Rems?"

"I'm desole f'r leavin'." he said as his hands traveled to her waist and held her their.

"In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
Closer than i've ever felt before  
And I know, and you know  
There's no need for words right now." sang Betsy as Jean and Scott began to dance.

Rogue wrapped her hands around Remy's neck and pulled him closer before kissing him. He took action immediately and ran a hand through her hair. (BLAH!!) She laughed as she pulled away and saw his eyes stare at her lips and crave for more.

Wanda and Kitty looked at the lyrics before singing, "Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
And suddenly i'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby, all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be  
I can feel you breathe."

Remy started nuzzling her neck and continued to dance with her at the same time. She giggled at his impatience and pulled away slightly. "Ya need ta learn patience."

"Remy learned it, mais when he wit' y' he forgets 'is manners." he whispered in her ear.

"I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way..." Betsy whispered/sang before a knife appeared at her throat and cut.

She choked on her own blood before the same happened to Kitty and Wanda. They stood there, gagging, before falling to the ground in unconious heaps. Outside, the boys landed in heaps and were tied up before being dragged away, along with the girls. Jean and Scott saw what happened and where just about to scream when the handle to a sword knocked them out. Rogue heard them fall to the ground and looked to see Julien in the shadows. "Remy?" she whispered only loud ebough for him to hear.

"Oui, chere?" he whispered back.

"Julien-"

That was all Remy needed to hear before turning around and standing protectively in front of Rogue. Who came out of the shadows shocked all of them for it wasn't only Julien. "Belladonna." Remy whispered.


	18. AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Not Much Else to Say

Belladonna smirked at Remy's uncomfortable position between her and Rogue. "Bonjour, chere."

Remy looked at Rogue over his shoulder before turning back to Belladonna as he wrapped an arm around Rogue and pulled her closer to his back. "Roguey?" he whispered loud enough for only her to hear.

"Yeah?" she whispered back.

"Don' believe anyt'in' dis femme tells y'."

Belladonna motioned for Julien to go get Rogue. He slowly edged towards them only to have Remy back up with Rogue still in his grasp. "Remy, they're blockin' the onleh exit." she whispered harshly.

"Mon Dieu." he looked at the ceiling before saying, "Dis punishment 'r somet'in'?"

Rogue rolled her eyes when he said that, but stopped when she felt two hands grip her arms. She looked over her shoulder to see two of Julien's guards holding her in a tight grip. They started pulling her away from Remy and he immediately turned when he felt her lacking warmth. "Julien, let 'er go." he growled as he tried to get Rogue back in his grasp.

Rogue struggled against their strong grips and cringed when all they did was tighten their grips. She felt a hand even reach for her waist and she wished she was in a different dress so she could fight. Belladonna walked over to Remy before dragging one of her fingers down his jaw. "Rems...I would like t' introduce y' t' a couple o' amis o' moi. Airin, Anya. Get in 'ere." Bella instructed before the door opened and closed.

A girl that looked no older than Rogue walked in. Remy took in her simple violet dress that covered her from chest to toe. The dress ended inbetween her neck and breasts, but even covered her hands. She had her aburn hair cascading down to her hips and her violet irises seemed to glow in disgust when she looked at Bella. (she isn't their kid in this story, but I do need her powers.)

The boy seemed to be a year younger than Remy, but built enough. He was dressed in a suit and Rogue recognized him from the ball. As soon as he saw his green eyes Remy realised that they were darker than Jean's or Rogue's. They boy looked very protective of Anya as he wrapped an arm around her waist. They both reminded Remy of Rogue and himself. "Que are dey doin' 'ere?"

"Well...just like Rogue, Jean, y', and a majority o' dis castle, dey be mutants. I needed deir powers f'r dis." Bella simply explained before Anya reluctantly dragged herself over to Rogue and pulled back her sleeve.

Her hand turned into gel and she held it threateningly by Rogue's face. "How is dat suppose t' scare moi?"

"Mah gel is a poison that, if touched through clothin' or skin, gives a person une hour t' live. If ah hold on longeh then they dah fasteh. Aftehh that ah get everehthin' 'bout them in mah head." she said painfully.

Airin walked to Bella's side before saying, "And I control a person's actions with or without their consent."

"So dis is que's goin' t' 'appen, Remy. Eit'er y' do que I want or I get Anya t' suck Rogue 'til dere ain' e'en a skeleton left. If y' don' react t' moi how y'd react t' Rogue den Airin will make sure y' do." Bella said as Julien pulled Rogue into his grasp and traced her collarbone with his gloved hand all the way down to the bottom of her v-neck.

"Julien-" Rogue started, but when she saw Anya's arm start to turn gel she stopped.

Remy stared at her in worry before Bella gestured for them to leave. Julien tugged her outside and to the stables while she tried to get out of his grasp the whole time. "Julien, let go!" she said as she yanked her arm continuously.

He just tightened his grip and pulled her so close that he wouldn't even have to lean in to kiss her. "Non, Roguey. Why do y' t'ink dat I offered t' take y' t' mon home after de ball?"

Rogue's eyes widened before she tried even harder to pull her arm free. "Let me go!"

He pulled her closer and was just about to kiss her when Rogue made a fist and gave him her strongest left hook. Julien staggered back and Rogue picked up her skirts before running into a nearby tower. She remembered it as the one she always hid in when she and Jean played hide and seek. She hurried up the steps before coming to a door. Rogue started jiggling the knob before it creaked opened.

She heard Julien's steps right behind her and hurried into the room before locking the door behind her. Running to the window, she saw John, Logan, and Piotr rushing to the tower before Logan extracted claws that she had never seen before. "Oh mah-"

"Y' BETTER OPEN DIS DOOR, CHERIE!!!!!" Julien screamed as he continued to pound on the door.

Rogue turned to the door and saw that one of the hinges was busted and the other was about to join. She looked down before screaming, "LOGAN!"

The three boys looked up before Piotr metaled up and Rogue stared at them in shock. "Ya have got ta be kiddin' me. Bella realleh wasn' kiddin'."

She stared at the door before the hinges broke and the door tumbled down to see Julien in all of his blistering fury. "Ju-Julien?"

Julien lunged at her and landed a punch in her stomach. Rogue groaned in pain before shoving him back and into a wall. She looked down at her skirt and decided that it was impossible to fight in it, so she tore at the skirt's first several skirts. The last landed like an ocean of green silk, around her feet. Taking a fighting position, she waited for him to make a move. He lunged at her again, but this time twisted her arms behind her back. Pulling out a knife, he held it to her throat and led her to the window. The boys looked up when they heard the rucuss and Logan growled when he saw Rogue clutching Julien's arm in an attempt to free her neck. "John, get the prince." he growled.

John slowly backed away before running to the garden. What he saw there did NOT please him. There stood Remy with his hands wrapped around Bella as he pushed her into a wall and kissed her deeply. He also saw Airin on the other side of the garden with his hand directed at them. "Remy! Remy, mate!" he said as he pounded on the glass until it cracked.

Remy made a hand gesture for him to get lost, but when his eyes opened and he looked at John...they told a different story. He looked at him desperately and John mouthed, "Rogue."

Remy looked past him worriedly, but nodded his head towards Airin. Just as he was about to pull away, Bella clutched his jacket and pulled him even closer...if that is even possible.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" came an ear-piercing scream from the tower.

Everyone that was in hearing distance turned and looked as Rogue fell from the tower and Julien looked utterly pleased.

"NON!!" Remy cried as he ran out of the garden and threw Bella to the ground. He joined John's side before they both went to the tower. When they reached there...Logan and Rogue were gone while Piotr was lying unconcious.


	19. No Old Memories and Queen Emma Uh oh!

Previously on Battle of Curses and Two Loves-

For one the ball happened and Rogue got caught up in several dances with boys that led her to Remy. He took her to the garden and danced with her while the girls sang a song her wrote. BELLA AND JULIEN APPEARED!! AGH! That is pitiful. Anyway, Bella brought in two of her "friends." Anya and Airin. They threatened Remy into doing what she wanted and Rogue got stinkin' Julien. BLAH! Julien and Rogue got in a huge fight and he...well...he shoved Rogue out the window. OUCH! Remy and John got to the tower, but were a bit too late. Logan got Rogue and now...Piotr is a bit unconious. Okay, that's exaderating. He is REALLY unconcious.

Back to the story.

* * *

Logan slowed the carriage to a stop before leaping off and to the side door. He opened it up to see a, still unconcious, Rogue laying across the seat. "Don't worry, Rogue. We'll soon get to Queen Frost's castle." (Sorry Ratgirl1, but I was out of ideas...*smiles meakly*)

Rogue shifted slightly as a cold breeze drifted by and Logan laid a blanket over her fragile body. "I swear that you'll never have to worry about those idiot princes again."

Rogue shifted again and whispered a name that didn't go unnoticed by Logan. "Remy."

"That idiotic prince won't lay another hand on you, stripes. I swear it."

He shut the door before heading back to the top and instructing the horses to go. They sped on until the dead of night and he still continued. As the moon rose higher and the stars started to shine Logan thought about his time at King Xavier's castle. The pay wasn't much, but he enjoyed teaching the princesses and seeing their talents. Rogue was better at fighting while Jean was better at talking it out and dictating. Ever since those two idiot princes showed up he had been jealous. Remy had taken Rogue's attention away from fighting and someday wanting to rule the kingdom, but instead actually interested her in love and marriage. Scott had occupied Jean's time with learning how to control her bow and arrow to where she actually started missing training and instead dated Scott.

Both of those realisations angered him to no end until he decided that it was best to take Rogue when he got the chance. He could even take the chance and ask Emma if she could erase Rogue's mind. Speeding up the horses, he took a left and a solid white castle appeared in the distance. "Finally." he muttered. "I got to get Rogue inside before it's dark."

He had a plan to tell Rogue that he was her father and have her be his new daughter. No one would claim her as their own so he could make her his assisstant and have her help him train royalty. As they pulled up to the gate he turned towards one of the guards and said, "Tell Queen Emma that her friend Sir Logan is here."

The guard hurried off and inside while Logan opened the door to the carriage. He knelt beside Rogue and was just about to pick her up when he heard a soothing voice say, "Is this her?"

Logan quickly turned around to see Emma in one of her FANCY, and I mean fancy, royal gowns. She wore a pearl white gown with diamond sequins over the bodice. It crincled around the waist and around her right side. There were several layers of white around her legs that made it look like Cinderella's dress. There were sequins over it and she wore a tiara that had triangles around the rim with diamonds that dangled in the cener of each one. Along with that she was wearing silk gloves that reached her elbows. She looked elegant and...gorgeous. (Don't kill me, Ratgirl1) "Hello to you too, Emma. Yeah, this is her." he said as he picked Rogue up and was led by Emma inside.

"She is pretty." Emma said simply as she looked back at Rogue.

"I need a favor." Logan said as they entered the castle.

Logan was blinded for a moment from the lack of color besides a portrait every once in a while. Even the roses that sat in vases were white. "Why are you here, Logan? We both know that our relationship did not end well. Why come back to it?"

"Because I had no where else to go and you're the only telepath that would help me."

"Ah. Now I see. You want me to erase Rogue's memories of the dreaded Xavier family and the two princes, Remy and Julien. This is easy work, but you should be warned."

"What?" Logan asked as he set Rogue down and onto the dining table.

"If someone from her past that has been erased comes back she might remember and go into shock. If she doesn't go into shock then she will just remember. Are you going to be okay with this?"

"Just do it."

Emma rolled her eyes before putting a gloved hand on each side of Rogue's temples before closing her eyes. She erased everything about the Xaviers and the princes before adding memories of Logan raising her through her childhood. Hours passed before she finished and puled away from Rogue. She turned towards Logan and said, "Take her upstairs and into one of the bedrooms. There is a nice room down the hall. First door on the right."

Logan growled before picking Rogue up and carrying her upstairs. As he did a whimper came from Rogue and he heard her whisper, "Father?"

"It's okay, stripes. You'll be okay."

"Mmhmm." she said before clutching up one of her hands into a fist.

Logan found the bedroom Emma was talking about and walked inside. "Wow. Well...this will work for you, stripes." he said while laying her down on the emerald sheets of her king size bed. "I gotta go, but I'll be back tonight."

He left the room and Rogue shifted slightly. She slowly woke up and looked at her surroundings before drawing a blank. "Where am ah?" she asked as she fingered her outfit. "Ah look lahke ah just came outta a ball."

She stood, but started to fall before clutching one of the four posters to her bed. "Ah mus' be home. Ah jus' wondeh where home is."

She walked to the balcony before seeing the distance to the floor. She immediately stepped away from the balcony and to the other side of the room. Her heart was beating loudly and she was lightly shaking. "Wh-whah am ah so afraid o hahts? (hights)" she asked before fingering the necklace around her neck. "What the-"

She removed the necklace before looking at the emeralds and gasping. "Whoa. Ah haven' seen this maneh jewels since Emma's lahst fortune!"

She turned it over before seeing the words written in the back. "_Mon amour, mon vie, mon coeur, mon âme. Je vous aimerai à jamais._" (My love, my life, my heart, my soul. I will love you forever.) "Who wrote this thang?" she asked herself in disbelief.

Just then a knock came from the door and she turned just as a blind woman came in. "Good evening, child. How was the road?" she asked politely as she sat on her bed.

"Who are ya?"

"I am the Duchess Irene. now I will repeat, how was the trip?"

"Alrahght ah guess. Can ya answeh a question f'r me?" she asked as she sat beside the woman.

"Anything, child." Irene said as she rested her hand on Rogue's lap.

"Who gave me this necklace?"

"It was a gift from your true love."

"But ah don' have a true love."

"Child, read me the necklace." Irene instructed while looking to the floor.

"It's in french. It says mah love, mah lahfe, mah heart, mah soul. Ah'll love ya forever. Who gave me this? Ah don' have aneh strong feelin's towards anehone." Rogue tried to reason as she stood and sat the necklace on her mahogany dresser.

"You will meet him again, child." Irene said pleasantly before standing to go.

"Ma'am?"

"Call me Irene."

"Irene?"

"Yes, child?"

"...What's mah name?" Rogue asked as a blush creeped across her skin.

"You use to go by Anna Marie, but then you grew into your rebel streak. Now you go by Rogue."

"Rogue?"

"Yes, child." Irene said before walking out of the room.

"Rogue...it fits me ah guess." Rogue said before laying on the bed and going to sleep.


	20. What to do, What to do

Remy was in Xavier's stables when Jean came in. "Prince Remy?"

He ignored her and continued to mount Lucky Tumble while keeping his gaze away from her. "Look at me, your highness." she said through clentched teeth.

"Roguey's out there somewhere, Jeanie. Remy gotta find her."

He was just about to leave when she grabbed Lucky's reins and stopped him. "Then take some people she might want to talk to. You can't expect Logan to just let her leave with you all of the sudden. Think this through." she begged. "Take John and Piotr."

"Remy t'ought Piotr got a bump on de head." Remy said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but he's been recovering and woke up yesterday." Jean explained as she tightened her grip on the reins.

"Why should Remy let dem come along?"

"Because they won't go and be completely irrational. You need to have someone to bring order." she said with a pleading look in her eyes.

"...Fine." he muttered. "Mais de better be ready soon."

"Soon? Mate, we were just waitin' for the okay."

Remy looked at the entrance to the stables to see Piotr and John with their own horses. "Come on." Remy said as he rolled his eyes.

The two mounted their horses eagerly before following him into the forest. "Hey, mate?"

Remy ignored him and continued on his way. "You must listen to us, your highness. We know a friend who might be of assistance." Piotr offered.

"And who is dat?" he growled out.

"Well...you see...a friend of ours has alot of "girlfriends" and might be able to find Logan and Rogue." Piotr explained.

"Que's 'is is name?" Remy asked as his patients was wearing thin.

"Well...King Warren Worthington the third." John quickly said.

"Met 'im. We would 'ave an easier time goin' our own way. De homme can be beat if y' show up wit' any belle femme."

The boys shared a look before quickly turning around and heading to the ballroom. There they saw the band and singing Betsy practicing their music. "Well...might as well ask, friend." Piotr said with a shrug.

"Mate, that shiela is BEAUTIFUL!!!!" John said as his eyes popped out of his head.

"Homme, y' do know dat Betsy is for Warren, right?"

"Not the purpl haired shiela. I'm talking about the black haired shiela dressed in scarlet." John said as drool dripped down his chin.

"The little kitten like girl is pretty too." Piotr said as his gaze dropped to Kitty.

"Y' guys are pathetic. Dey are not'in' compared t' Roguey's beauty."

The boys rolled their eyes before unmounting the horses and walking inside. As soon as Kurt saw them his drum beating stopped and he thre off the whole song. "Kurt!" Wanda said exasperated as she turned to follow his gaze and stopped playing the guitar.

"Like, what are you three, like, doing here?" Kitty asked when she stopped playing the flute.

"We were going to ask for three of you young ladies to help us." Piotr said as he gazed intently at Kitty.

"Sorry, luv, but we're needed here." Betsy said with a curtsy before turning back to the group.

"Oui, mais we really need y' t'ree femmes t' assist us, Bets. Y wouldn' want t' stop amour would y'?" Remy asked knowingly.

"...No. Fine, we'll help. But-"

"BIEN! Dat's bon news, Bets. Come on y' t'ree. Let's get goin'."

"Three?" Wanda asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oui. Y', de chaton, and Bets." Remy said with a gesturing hand.

"I-" started Wanda.

"Like, awesome. We don't have our own horses, but-"

"Each of ya shielas can ride with one of us. Wands, ya can ride with me." John said enthusiastically.

"I...uh...I don't think that's the best-" stammered Wanda.

"She'd, like, love to." Kitty said with a final shove at Wanda.

John grabbed Wanda before helping her up and onto the horse while Pior did the same with Kitty. Betsy walked to Remy's side before Remy slowly helped her up. "So where exactly are we going, luv?" Betsy asked.

"T' Warren Worthington's palace. We believe dat he can 'elp us find Princess Roguey."

"That might be, but-AH!" Betsy said as she clutched her head.

"What's wrong, shiela?" John asked as they pulled up and beside Remy's horse.

"Rogue...Emma...Logan...AH!...Irene...memories disappearing...oh no." Betsy said as she seemed to snap out of it. "I have an idea to get Rogue back."

"Que is it, petite?"

"They would never let her come to something the Xavier's hosted, BUT they might allow her to a ball that Warren hosted." Betsy offered hopefully.

"What were ya sayin' 'bout memories, Rogue, Emme, and Logan? There was also somethin' 'bout a shiela named Irene." John said with a nod.

"Emma Frost. She's a queen that lives miles...even a week, from here. Logan took her there to erase her memories...Emma sent me a psychic message saying so. We have to help Rogue."

"How is she suppose t' remember moi, den?" Remy said sadly.

"She will, Remy. You just have to, like, get her to fall in love with you again." Kitty said helpfully.

"Remy don' know how easy dat'll be, petite."

"You'll have us to help." Wanda said with a smirk.


	21. An Invite

A Week After the Incedents-----

Rogue walked down the corridor in search of Logan and/or Emma. It was strange. She didn't know anything about her past, but she knew how to fight, dictate, take care of flowers, her favorite color and flower...all of the simple stuff. She even knew this castle like the back of her hand when she had never been in it before. This puzzled her to no end.

As she made her way outside, the sun shown on her and she had to cover her eyes from the blinding light. "That you, stripes!" came Logan's gruff voice as he turned the corner with two swords in his hand.

"Mornin', fatheh. What're ya doin'?"

"I was going to train some of Emma's new guards. Do you want to help?" he asked as he held out a diamond sword to her.

"Great sword." she said as she took it. "Diamond is the strongest rock in existence, so it's hard ta break, which makes the sword hard ta defeat."

"Only if-" started Logan.

"The person herself is good enough ta use it in a fight. Ya've told me a million tahmes, fatheh." Rogue said with a knowing smirk.

"Come on, kid." he said as he lead her to the training grounds.

Rogue rolled her eyes when she saw the disgrunted guards that were SUPPOSE to protect Emma, but looked like they couldn't protect a dog. "Ya've got yar work cut out f'r ya, Logan." she said as she looked at each and every one of them.

"Yeah. Boys, this is Rogue, my daughter. She'll be showing you how a REAL guard uses the blade." he turned to Rogue and then said, "Come on, stripes."

Rogue smirked before twirling the sword in her hand and fighting Logan. They continued for hours before she found an opening and took it. She was able to knock the sword out of his hands and grab the blade. The boys watched with sudden interest, but when Queen Emma came onto the grounds, they stood and bowed. "Good morning, Logan. Rogue."

They both bowed to her before Rogue handed Logan his blade. "Good mornin', Queen Emma." Rogue said with a smile.

Emma ignored Rogue completely before turning to Logan and saying, "I have an invatation to Prince Warren's ball. I would be delighted if I could take Rogue with me. Warren still needs some to escort at the ball."

Rogue made a disgusted face as if she still believed boys had coodies. "Ah don' think so. Thanks f'r the offeh, but-"

"Rogue, you do need to get out some. I'm sure that Emma even has a dress for you." Logan said.

He had met Warren and thought the boy was okay in some cases. Atleast he was three times the man that Remy Lebeau was.

"Of course I do. Warren is part of the Hellfire Club, so she can go as the Black Queen and I'll go as the White Queen."

"Hellfahre club?" Rogue asked confused.

"We are a special club that has the ranks of the chess pieces."

"But ah've neveh been in it. Whah should ah be the Black Queen?"

"Actually, stripes, ,when you were sixteen you started being trained by Queen Emma to be the Black Queen." Logan lied.

"Oh. Then ah guess ah'll go." Rogue said with a shrug.

"Come, Rogue. I will show you a necklace and dress I have for you." Emma said as she led her back inside.

Rogue looked at Logan and saw the guilt in his eyes. She could tell that Logan was keeping something from her and she was going to find out.


	22. Short and Sweet

Warren watched as Betsy sang, Kitty worked on her flute, and Wanda tuned her guitar. Remy came into the room and asked, "Did y' send out de invites?"

"I had them sent out by my personal guard. I am sure that they got the invitations. Why are you so dead set on seeing Princess Rogue?" Warren asked as he turned to Remy.

"Why are y' watchin' Betsy from afar, mais not askin' t' escort 'er t' de ball?"

"Because I must make it a Hellfire Club Ball. No one out of the club may come."

"QUE!?! Den how is Remy suppose t' get in?"

"I can make you the Black Rook. You'll be able to come and I have a feeling that Logan won't be there. No one will recognize you, Remy." Warren reassured.

"Oui, mais...Remy really want t' see Roguey. I miss 'er." Remy said as he looked at the ground.

"The ball is tonight. People will start coming within an hour. I'm sure she'll be one of the first."

Remy looked outside and saw the sky darken with clouds. "It'll be rainin' by de time."

Warren looked at the sky and nodded. "Yes. Wonder if that's trying to tell us something."

"Maybe." Remy said before walking back to his room.

When he got there he pulled out a drawing of Rogue. Storm had given it to him so he could find her. It was a picture of Rogue wearing a pearl white dress with no sleeves and had several bracelets traveling up her arms and to her elbows. Her hair was curled and traveled all the way to her hips. The white stripes framed her face. He traced the picture with his finger and looked at her with longing. "Mon dieu, chere. Remy can' wait t' see y' 'gain."

Just then thunder boomed outside and lightning lit up the sky. carriages started lining up outsdide the castle doors and Remy watched the first carriage as the doors opened and two women were escorted inside. One was wearing a poofy white dress and a silk, white cloak while the other was wearing a raven black dress that had a two foot long train and matching cloak. "Dat mus' be dem." he said before turning away and getting dressed.


	23. True Love All Over Again

Rogue pulled the cloak further to cover her face. Emma led her inside and had a butler take their cloaks. "Thanks." she whispered before revealing her outfit.

She was wearing a raven black dress that hugged her and her curves all the way to her feet. In the back was an attachment to the dress that gave it a two foot length dress. It had no sleeves and she wore matching gloves that reached her mid upper arm. Her choker showed crazy oval patterns that had extra chains that attached each one to each other. Extra black diamonds dangled to her chest, but still were attached to the necklace.

"You look extravagant, Rogue. I'm glad we could come." Emma said with a sad smile.

"Are ya okay, Queen Emma?" Rogue asked, concerned. (different version of Rogue when her memories are missing, huh?)

"Yes. Why don't you go talk to Warren or his friend." Emma said while gesturing to Remy and Warren. "I have some things to attend to."

She walked away from Rogue and left the girl alone. Rogue rubbed one of her arms while looking around the room. Remy looked at her with a smirk on his face. He walked up and behind Rogue before wrapping his arms around Rogue's waist. "What the-" she said while turning around and meeting his red and black eyes. "Who are ya?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Remy sighed before turning her around, but keeping his grip on her waist. "Y' don' remember moi de slightest, chere?"

Rogue thought about it for a moment and thought the red and black eyes looked familiar, but she didn't remember them. "No. Should ah?"

"Come on, Roguey. Let's dance." Remy sighed before grabbing her wrist and leading her onto the dance floor. Other couples followed and they began to slow dance. "Ah got a question."

"Anyt'in', chere." Remy said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her other hand in midair.

"Whah am ah dancin' with ya when ah don' e'en know your name?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Y' and Remy were a couple when y' lived at de Xavier castle." Remy explained as he twirled her around and then pulled her closer.

"Xavier? Sorreh, but it doesn' ring a bell." Rogue said as she shook her head.

"Try really 'ard, chere."

"Stop callin' me that. Ah ain' ya deah." (dear) she said as she pulled away and started heading off of the dance floor,

"Chere, come back." he said as he ran after her and grabbed her elbow.

"Stop!" she shouted while yanking her hand free.

"Is there a problem here?" Emma asked as she came to Rogue's side.

"Non, madmosielle." Remy said with a bow to the White Queen. (such interesting titles.)

"Really? Because it seems like you're giving my friend a hard time." Emma said with an icy glare in his direction.

"Non. I would jus' like t' talk t' her." Remy said while switching to first person so she wouldn't know he was Remy.

Rogue turned to him with a glare on his face before saying to Emma, "Ah'm jus' gonna go outsahde. Ah need a little fresh air."

"But, Rogue, it's pour-"

"Ah'll be fahne." Rogue said with a cutting tone that ment she was done with the conversation.

She got her cloak from the butler before putting it on and storming outside and running onto a hill. Remy followed her as the rain poured onto them. He caught up with her before grabbing her elbow. "Wait, chere. Remy needs t' talk t' y'." he said as rain damped his hair to where it was plastered to his face.

Some of her hair was wet, but the cloak helped her stay dry. "'Bout what?" she growled out.

Remy pulled her closer to where they were inches apart. He removed her cloak from her head and let it fall around her shoulders as rain started to fall in her hair. "'Bout y'r famille...and Logan."

"Logan IS mah famileh, swamp boy." Rogue said as she fingered her stripes ot of her eyes.

"Non, he isn'." Remy said as he gripped her wrists.

"Liah!" Rogue said as she tried to twist her arms away from him.

Remy pulled her closer until their bodies were pressed together. "Non, Rogue. And y' know dat."

Rogue's eyes were staring at him in shock before she shook her head and turned her face away. "Let go o' me."

"Non. Y' gotta listen t' moi, Roguey. Y' and Remy use t' be a couple. We were in amour. Somet'in' 'appened 'tween y' and anot'er prince..."

Rogue looked at him surprised before staring at the floor. "Then how come ah can' remembeh?" she whispered.

Remy lifted her chin with two of his fingers before staring deeply into her eyes. She stared back at him before slowly raising her head as he lowered his. They stopped just a centimeter away before Remy whispered, "Mon amour."

Their lips met in a titanic crash and Remy immediately leaned into her. (reminds me of the ship!) Rogue gasped as his tongue ran over her lips. She pulled back, but Remy wasn't prepared and still held onto her. They started falling back and Rogue shrieked in shock before tumbling down the hill. "Cheeeerrreee." he said as he tumbled down behind her.

Rogue couldn't help, but laugh as she landed at the bottom of the hill. She held her side with one hand as she sat up and had her hair fall in her eyes. Seconds later Remy landed beside her in a lump of laughs. He continued to chuckle as he sat up beside her and his eyes glowed playfully. "Ya're crazeh, swamp boy. Ya know that?"

Remy grinned before turning to her and fingering one of her white curls. He tucked it behind her ear before grabbing more of her hair and doing the same. She stared at him in shock as his hand began to caress her cheek. She stared at his hand before closing her eyes and savoring his touch. He inched closer to her until he was able to wrap an arm around her waist. "Remy?" she whispered as her eyes fluttered open.

"Oui, chere?" he asked while a shiver went down her spine.

"...Ah...ah don' remembeh ya...but ah feel lahke ah know how ah feel 'bout ya."

"Chere?"

"Ah DO love ya, Remy." she whispered as her pale hand touched his cheek.

He held it there with his other hand before capturing her lips in another kiss. This time she responded by holding his neck with her other hand and kissing him back deeply.

Emma watched them from a far off castle window with a bright smirk on her face. She crossed her arms before shaking her head and turning away. "You can't just erase true love, Logan."


	24. Remember?

The next afternoon Rogue was walking through Emma's garden. "What am ah suppose ta do? Logan wants me ta court Warren, but ah obviously love Remy. Even if ah can' remembeh mah past." she said as she sat down on the edge of a pearl fountain. (What is it with Emma and white?)

As she looked at the white roses something black appeared from them. "What's this?" she asked as she kneeled down and plucked the flower to reveal a black rose with violet tips. "This is gorgeous." she whispered.

She fingered the petals before a memory flashed through her mind. A dance...violet and black roses...singing...Remy...REMY AND HER DANCING! Rogue clutched her head in agony while dropping the rose to the floor. "Mah head!" she said in agony.

Another memory flashed through her head. Horses...riding...teasing Remy...him riding Lucky Tumble...him falling into a pond...her laughing...him pulling her in...and then...them kissing. "NO! These ain' mah memories! They can' be!" she said as she knelt on the floor.

A dragon...flying...the dragon chuckling...looking at his red and black eyes...REMY! "Mah Gawd!" she said as the rose in front of her seemed to come alive.

It laid in front of her before floating vertically. "What the-" she gasped out as another memory flowed into her head. A ball...emerald dress...Julien...dances with her friends...them leading her to Remy...she remembered these memories.

Another memory flashed through her head. Jean...her...fighting Logan with swords...King and Queen Xavier...them not approving of her...Jean sticking up for her...her storming back to the castle."What is this?" she asked herself.

"Your memories, child." said a calm voice.

Rogue looked up to see a woman in a flowing, white gown with a water necklace. "Who are ya?" she groaned out as even more memories flooded her mind.

"Try and remember me, Rogue. I was the woman who told you that I would give you Remy for the war."

"War? Wait...YA'RE Storm? Help me! Ah...mah memories...they're comin' too fast! What do ah do?"

Storm knelt in front of her before bringing her into a hug. "You need to just relax and let it come. You need these memories, Anna. Without them...your sister will perish."

"Sisteh?" Rogue asked as she looked up and at her.

"Yes, child. She will come for you. PLEASE go with her."

"But ah-"

Storm shifted out of her grip just as one last memory came back to Rogue. "Good luck, child."

Rogue pulled away from her before standing and clutching her head. "Somethin's missin'. Ah don' remembeh what happened when-"

Rogue looked up to see that Storm wasn't there. She clutched her head again before whispering, "What in the world is wrong with me?"


	25. Oh shitokee mushrooms

**Yes, I am still working on this story, and for those who wondered yes, I am still alive.**

**Helloo!!! Working on this chapter with Anna is (suspensful music) Ratgirl1!!! Yay! (hold for applause and mock bows.) hahaha...anyways........in this chapter is the whole reason the princesses are cursed AND why Remy is a dragon! duh duh duh! Originally this was going to be a jott and a romy all together but turned out more like a romy...oh well. (sigh) So now I will start typing on the story 'cause I am pretty sure your getting tired of reading this. :)**

Remy ran to Warren's horse stalls and started mounting Lucky Tumble as fast as he could. Wanda came into the stalls and leaned against the doorway. "I'm guessing you're going after her." she said with a knowing smile.

Remy quickly turned before saying, "...Why would y' care?"

Wanda smiled before her hand turned into a clear blue. She sent him flying across the wall and pinnned him there. "Que de-"

"I am the witch that gave Rogue and Jean the curses. I also turned you into a dragon. Do you seriously think that I would let you win while I am right under your nose?" she said as she threw him to the other wall. Remy stared at her with his mouth open.

"Mais, why would y' do somet'in' like dat?"

Wanda laughed.

"Why not?"

"Y' did it jus' 'cause?"

Wanda stopped laughing and sat on a hay bale.

"No. Not just because. I do have a reason."

"Quoi is dat reason?"

Wanda frowned and crossed her legs.

"Because of what I wanted, and what happened to my family."

"Quoi happened? Quoi do y' want?"

She stood up and walked across to the wall he was still attached to.

"I want you and the princesses to die a long hard death."

"Mais, why?" (Do you know how bad I wanted him to say "Well thats nice?")

Wanda walked closer until she was only two inches away from his face.

"Because you killed my family. And for that, you and Jean and Rogue will die."

_~Flashback~ (eight years earlier)_

_"Mommy?"_

_The little girl ran through the empty house searching for her mother. Her father had left them a few weeks ago with her older brother. "Mommy?" she asked as she opened a door to see King Jean Luc towering over her parents. "Mommy? Father?"_

_Jean Luc glared at her before saying, "Get her to go, Eric."_

_"Wanda...wait outside." Magnus instructed as Jean Luc's blade pointed at his wife's throat._

_"But, father-"_

_Just then Wanda saw Remy on the other side of the room. Pietro was in his grasp. "Come on, petite." he instructed while leading them both outside. "Y' don' wanna see que is goin' t' 'appen."_

_"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she cried. "Let go of my brother!"_

_She tried getting Pietro out of his grasp. _

_"What are you going to do to my mom?"_

_Her pleas fell on empty ears. "Chere...mon pere caught y'r pere doin' somet'in' bad. He gotta correct ot for de kingdom."_

_"Liar!" she screamed as she shoved him to the ground._

_Pietro was still in his grasp and said, "Stop-you-little-pest!"_

_"Pietro...he's lieing...isn't he?"_

_Remy dusted himself off before grabbing her arm. "LISTEN T' MOI! Mon pere knows que he is doin'. Jus' shut up."_

_Wanda let her anger grow before she pulled out her dagger. She flung it at him, but he moved just in time. The dagger pierced Pietros heart. "Pietro!" she screamed as his body fell onto Remy._

_Remy shoved Pietro's dead body off of himself. "Mon dieu." he whispered._

_~End Flashback~_

"Remy didn' kill y'r famille! Y' killed y'r brot'er and mon pere killed y'r parents!" he explained while struggled to control his own body again.

Wanda glared at him before throwing him to the ground. His eyes fogged over and he fell into unconciousness right as Wanda said, "You're dead, Princey. You and your little girlfriend."


	26. Wanda vs Rogue

Rogue was sitting on her balcony rail when a scarlet figure flew across the sky. "Wondeh what that is." she said before standing and starting to go.

The doors closed in front of her and her 'brows scrunched in confusion. She tried to open them, but they wouldn't budge. Turning, Rogue saw the figure turn out to be a woman and sit on her rail. "Hello, Rogue. Do you remember me?" she said as she crossed her legs. "I know I remember you."

Rogue tried to remember and it dawned on her. "Wands? What're ya doin' 'ere?" (she doesn't remember that she is Xavier's, but she remembers almost everything else...except her's and Remy's big fight)

"So you do remember me? Pity. I was hoping I could destroy you with a clean concience." Wanda said with a small shrug as she pulled out a sword.

Rogue stared at her in shock before saying, "But we're friends! Whah would ya do that?"

"A little revenge that needs to be taken care of." Wanda said as her silver sword shined in the sunlight.

Rogue reached for the hilt of her sword and said, "How do we have aneh bad blood 'tween us?"

"Not you persay. But your lover...yes." Wanda said as she launched at Rogue.

Rogue quickle pulled out her sword and blocked as their faces met an inch apart. "Loveh? Are ya talkin' 'bout Remy? Shug, ah have strong feelin's yeah, but ah don' know 'bout love."

They broke apart and Wanda tried to attack again. "Oh really? You don't love him?"

"Ah neveh said that. Ah said ah had strong feelin's, but ah don' know 'ow strong." Rogue said while moving aside and aiming for Wanda's waist.

"Do I look like I care about your feelings? I only care that Remy's heart shatters." she said before using a spell to hold Rogue's legs in place. "Now let me kill you already."

Rogue moved her sword to dodge Wanda's just as it aimed for her heart. "Talk 'bout cheatin'." ROgue said as she flung Wanda's sword and her about a foot away.

Wanda rolled her eyes before hexing the sword out of her hands. "What the-"

"Now let's get this finished." Wanda said with an evil gleam in her eye.

Rogue saw her life flash before her eyes and just as Wanda was about to pierce her heart...she grabbed the sword and it pierced her flesh. "AH!" she screamed as the blood seemed through the cuts.

"That didn't do much, now did it?" Wanda asked as she pulled the sword and let it cut Rogue's hands even more.

Just then a huge shadow appeared above them and the girls looked up to see Remy in his dragon form. "Remy!" Rogue said in astonishment.

"Oh that's it!" Wanda said before twirling her sword and cutting Rogue's shoulder deeply.

Rogue cringed in pain just as Wanda flew into the sky and left. She clutched her shoulder and looked to the sky just as Remy formed into human and landed gracefully on the blacony. "Chere?" he whispered while picking her up and setting her on the rail.

"Hey, cajun. 'Bout tahme ya showed up." Rogue said with a small smile.

Remy opened up her hands and gasped when he saw all of the blood. "CHERE!"

"Sorreh, but ah think this is worth it compared ta dahin'." Rogue said with a teasing voice.

Remy looked up at her eyes and then saw her shoulder. He moved her dress from her shoulder and cringed when he saw the blood. "Mon dieu, chere."

Rogue smirked before saying, "It's just a scratch."

"Remy'd like t' know que a gash wuld be t' y'." he said before ripping the bottom of her dress.

"What're ya doin', cajun!?" Rogue shrieked while Remy snatched one of her hands.

"Bandagin' y' up. Que did y' t'ink?" he asked with a small smile on his face.

Rogue smiled back before lifting his face and kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer while her hands rested on his chest. She moaned slightly and felt Remy want more. Pulling away, she breathed heavily and said, "Cajun...do ya know how much Logan'll be ringin' yar neck if he sees this?"

"Oui, mais Remy don' care." he said before pulling her back and closer to him.

Rogue and him were mere centimeters away she whispered, "Dang ya, Lebeau."

And then they kissed again.

Wanda was on the roof of the castle and watching what was going on before uttering, "Rogue's curse once safe for Lebeau...make it to where it will grow!"

A mist escaped from her hands and wrapped itself around the couple. Rogue felt Remy's pain and pulled away just as he slumped to the ground.

* * *

What have I done, you ask? I MADE ROGUE'S POWERS STRONGER! TOO STRONG FOR A MESIOUR REMY LEBEAU!

What will happen next, you ask? REVIEW AND YOU'LL FIND OUT FASTER!


	27. I do or I don't?

"REMY!" Rogue screamed when she saw his veins and pale skin. "Oh Gawd, Rems. What've ah done?"

She looked at her hands before hurrying inside and pulling on her longest ones. Running to his side, Rogue kneeled down and pulled his head into her lap. "Deah Lawd. Ah'm a monsteh." she whispered as tears fell down her face and onto Remy's cheek.

Rogue caressed Remy's cheek before turning her eyes away. "Ya were suppose ta stay with me." (Do remember that they had no idea comas existed.) "Ah've killed the onleh man ah love."

Getting up, Rogue gently laid his head back on the ground and walked to the rail. She wept silently and uncontrolably before holding her face in her hands. An hour passed before she stopped crying and turned to Remy. He was still motionless and she couldn't help, but hate herself for what she had done. "Ah gotta get away from 'ere. Ah can' have people livin' with mah curse."

She walked to her room and dug out a pair of black riding pants, a green long sleeve shirt, riding boots, and gloves. (I have a feeling that no one will hire a princess so she is going to disguise herself as a commoner) Taking out a hat, (any that a man would use back then) she put it on and stuck her hair inside before she looked in the mirror. "Guess it'll work." she said before going back to the balcony and climbing down.

Rogue walked to the stalls and saw Coup Fatal eating. "Hey, shug." she said with a smile.

The horse looked up and neighed before backing up. Rogue opened the stall and tried to calmly approach her. "Easeh, shugah. It's me. Rogue." she said while Coup Fatal continued to rear and stay out of her reach.

When she came back down her hoof connected with Rogue's stomach and sent her flying back. The hat fell off and her hair came tumbling out and down her waist. Coup Fatal immediately calmed down and walked closer to Rogue. She nudged her face before Rogue patted her neck. "Oh so now ya recognahze me?" she teased. "Come on, hun. We got some distance ta make."

She saddled Coup Fatal before fixing her hair to fit back in the hat and then she mounted her horse. "Come on, hun. Tahme ta go."

She led the horse out of the stalls and to the woods. "Ya take me where ya want, gal." she instructed.

The horse seemed to smile before leading Rogue into the woods. (I wonder where Coup Fatal is going to take her. ;) )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- (This part is written specifically for Ratgirl1.)

Jean and Scott were walking in the garden arm in arm. "Thank you for staying here while Rogue has been gone, Scott." Jean said with a small smile as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's been three months, Jeanie. How long are you going to suffer her being gone?" Scott asked as they sat down.

Jean cupped his face in her hand before kissing his cheek. "I guess part of my heart always will. She is my sister, Scott. I ca't help that I'll miss her."

Scott pulled her into a hug and began to stroke her hair. "I know, Jean. I know. It's just...I wish there was something I could do to ease your pain." he said while pulling her closer.

"You've already done that." Jean said as she looked into his eyes.

Scott stood and ran a hand through his hair nervously. He paced for a bit before Jean asked, "Are you alright, Scott?"

Scott kneeled in front of her and grasped her hands. "Jean...I know we hardly know eachother, but I feel connected to you. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you." he said as he looked into her eyes.

"Scott, where are you-"

"I know it's sudden, but I need you by my side. Forever." he let go of her hands and dug into his pockets before finding what he was looking for. "Jean Xavier, please marry me and cease my never ending pain without you." (For me this has two words. TRIPLE BLAH!!!!)

Jean looked at the silver band with a diamond in the center. It was surrounded by rubies and emeralds embedded around the ring. She looked from the ring to him before coming to her decision.

* * *

**And now I leave it to you. Where is Rogue going? Does Jean feel the same way about Scott? IS THERE ACTUALLY A POINT IN CONTINUING THIS BLOODY STORY!?!?!?! Review and tell me. ;)**


	28. Three Sections from Each Person

Okay, peoples. I am NOT dead, and I have FINALLY ended my writer's block. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. And I promise that I will work on Burns and Private School.

Remy awoke with a groan as he felt something cold and hard against his wrists. Looking up, he saw that he was in a cold cell with a small window above him. "Rogue? Chere?!" he called as he tried to stand, but found more chains and cuffs keeping him in place.

"Hello, Prince Lebeau." came a cold voice that Remy recognized as Wanda.

"Que do y' want, Wanda?" he sneered as he tried to stand again.

"For you to suffer. I already told you." she said as she kneeled in front of him and held his chin.

Remy glared at her and tried to pull away, but Wanda held him in place. "Do you want to see your girlfriend?" she asked as she held up a staff with a crystal ball on it.

"Que is DAT?" Remy asked as a mist appeared in the ball.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm a witch." Wanda said as she put the orb inbetween them and it showed Rogue riding on Coup Fatal. "She left you, Remy."

Remy looked away from the orb and to the ground. "She...she absorbed moi. Somet'in' went wrong wit' 'er powers." he whispered while looking out the window. "Let moi go, Wanda. Remy NEEDS t' help 'er."

Wanda narrowed her eyes and stood. She pulled her blood-red hood over her face and said, "You need to help her? She ABSORBED you! You almost DIED if it wasn't for ME."

"So y' could torture moi? Forget it. Jus' let moi go." he ordered as his eyes glowed dangerously.

"And why should I? I used a spell on her and made her powers GROW. She RAN from you, Remy." Wanda said as she cleared her orb.

"Dat's 'cause she was scared." Remy defended as he began to charge the floor.

"You wouldn't blow this place up." she said as her blue eyes glowed icily.

"And why not?" he growled out as the charge spread.

"Because then you couldn't help Rogue." Wanda said as she left.

Remy's eyes widened and he leaned against the wall. He lowered his head and let his hair fall in his eyes. "Mon dieu. Remy gotta get t' Rogue."

Jean stared at Scott in shock before looking down at the ring. "Scott...I...this is extrememly wonderful of you to ask, but I'm not exactly sure what to say." she said as a faint blush formed on her cheeks.

"Say yes." he said as he cupped her cheek with his other hand. (I hope your happy Ratgirl1. This makes me wanna BARF!)

Jean smiled and kissed him gently. When she pulled away she said five words. "Of course I'll marry you."

She then lept on him and started kissing him repeatedly. He pulled away and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, Scott."

Rogue let Coup Fatal lead her through the forest when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned slightly, but saw no one. Shrugging, Rogue turned back to see a man about her age with shaggy brown hair. Leaning agains tthe saddle, Rogue asked, "May ah help ya?"

"Me? Sure. Turn around and leave this forest. It belongs to me." he said as he crossed his arms.

"And who exactleh ARE ya?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"Lance." he said as he held out his hands. "And I'm about to rock your world."

Rogue rolled her eyes until she saw a huge crack form under her and her horse. Screaming in shock, she lept off of the horse and rolled across the ground until she reached a tree. She looked up and saw Lance turn towards her and take it up a knotch. "Crap." she mumbled whle doing a back flip and having her hat fall off while her hair tumbled down. "E'en worse." she muttered as she landed in a crouch.

Lance looked at her for a minute before recognition seemed to cross his face. "You must be Rogue. The princess that Wanda is after."

"WHAT!?" Rogue asked in shock before pulling out her sword.

Lance smirked and pulled out his own. "Oh this'll be fun." he said as their swords met in a loud clatter.


	29. NOT A LOVE KILLER BOND!

Rogue pulled her sword away and twirled around before smirking at Lance and launching for his neck. He blcked seconds before it pierced and let sparks fly as he twirled her sword out of her grip and into a tree. She stared at him with wide eyes before ducking as he tried cutting her shoulder. "Whah are ya fahghtin' me!?" she asked as she kicked his hand and sent the sword clattering to the ground.

He shrugged and they began fist fighting as he said, "I was hired."

Rogue blocked his fist and twisted it behind his back before kicking him to the ground. She kicked his side and he grabbed her ankle before throwing her to the ground. Coughing up dust, Rogue stood and jumped as he sent a foot out to kick her knees. Landing in a crouch, she glared at him before peeling off her gloves. "I already know about your powers. You touch a person with your skin and they fall unconcious." he said as her fist whizzed past his ear.

Rogue found her advantage and smirked before pulling out a dagger. She flung it at him and he tripped before falling to the ground. Kneeing him in the gut, she sat above him and smirked. "Mah powehs will neveh onleh work through mah fingehs." she said before kissing him.

"Agh!" he exclaimed before taking his last breath.

Rogue smirked and stood before sheathing her dagger and sword. She walked over to Coup Fatal and rubbed the horse's neck before mounting her. The horse winnied and Rogue decided to lead it out of the forest before nightfall.

(Wanda's castle. *shudders* Oh boy)

Wanda stood above her charcoal pot and continued to mix in ingrediants. "Eleka naman, naman. A tum, a tum, eleka naman. Fiyero!" she cried as she waved her hands over the pot and sparks flew with a flourish. (whatever you think it should be)

Wanda covered her eyes and smiled evilly as she tossed in a troll's foot. "Yim the vrrtep uniltìranyu to the Utral Aymokriyä fte he may choose to fpe' ngati away forever." (basically saying that Remy has to give up love or he will be bonded to a tree and never escape. Don't ask me)

The light of the potion exploded and Wanda smirked as she walked to her septer and looked inside. Rogue was cantering her horse through the trees and Wanda turned to the sky. "Sunny is blinding, sunny is hot, give me rain and everything you got!" she cried as lightning flashed through the clowds.

She returned to the septer and smiled before saying, in a chilling tone, "That's it princess. You'll find your prince and then I'll slice your throat and watch him rot."

(Remy's cell.)

Remy listened to the lightning and pounding rain before falling against the wall. "Mon dieu, chere. Sil vous plait be safe." he said as his hair fell into his eyes.

An hour passed before Remy opened to the creaking of a door opening. There was a person in a hooded cloak holding a dagger. She walked towards him and knelt in front of him. "Who are y'?" he asked while struggling with the chains.

"An ami." came the whisper as she cut the bonds tieing his feet together.

Then a fragile hand pulled off a glove and turned to gel. "MERDE!" he said before kicking her away. "Y' be Bella's ami! Y' be Anya."

Anya groaned as she sat up and held her side. Her cloak fell off to reveal her auburn hair and wild eyes. She stood slowly and Remy took in what she looked like. Her hair was still cascading down her back but she now wore the deepest purple he had ever seen along with black gloves, boots, and a cloak. Her eyes shined brightly as she walked over to him and turned her hand into skin again. The coldness of her fingers touched his cheek as she stared into his demon eyes. "Listen t' moi." she said in her honeysuckle voice. "Ah'm trahin' t' help y', princeh. Let moi do dat."

She let go of his face and touched the metal on his wrists before slowly turning her hand into gel. The metal seemed to dull and weaken as the gel sucked up the organic material inside. Eventually the cuffs became too weak and fell off of Remy with a small clank. "Come." she said as she pulled her glove back on and pulled him to the door.

He pulled her to a halt and placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her to him. "Why are y' helpin' moi?"

Anya looked to the ground and pulled her shoulder out of his grasp before turning and going down the hall. He followed her warily as she took a left and ducked as Wanda came down the hall. Remy knelt behind her and lay closely as she shoved him under the table and hid with him. They sat there quietly before Wanda left and they let out shaky breaths. "Dat was close." Remy muttered as he stood and helped her up.

She only nodded before putting her cloak back on and slipped into Wanda's potion room. Remy slowly followed and asked, "Why are we 'ere? Remy t'ought we were escapin'."

"Hush." Anya whispered as she looked above the pot and smelled it. "Ugh. Bondin' spell. Those t'in's are the worst. Especialleh if y' be part o' it."

She took a couple of steps back before turning to Remy. "Don' touch ANEHT'ING." she ordered as she began to look through spell books. "It gotta be 'ere somewhere."

Remy shrugged and looked over the pot to see something inside. An image of Rogue floated above it. The image seemed so real that he reached down to touch it. Anya hadn't been paying attention until she heard the light splash of liguid. She turned abruptly with wide eyes. "Non." she gasped out as the liquid slipped up his arm. "Remy." she cried as she yanked his arm away.

Remy groaned and knelt to the floor. Anya groaned before knelting in front of him and lifting his head. "Remy...da was a love killeh bond. It's bondin' t' y' and killin' y' amour fer Rogue."

He didn't seem to hear her because, in that moment, he pulled her into a kiss.


	30. Escapin!

Anya stared at him in shock as he pulled her closer and smothered her. Eventually they both needed to breath and Anya pulled away as fast as she could. "Are y' crazeh or somet'in'!?" she asked before hearing Wanda's footsteps.

Remy was staring at her lovingly and she stood before grabbing his hand and shoving him behind the door just as it opened and pressed her into him. He looked at Wanda as his arm wrapped around her waist and held her tight. "Remy..." she whispered.

Wanda seemed to hear her because she used her powers to slam the door closed. Remy stared at her with wide eyes as she turned around. "People who think they are smart to beat me just show how hard it is to lose to me!"

A red blast came out of her hands, but Anya waved her hand to block it with a purple shield. Wanda stared at her in shock before glaring and deciding to try another spell, "This girl is weak, this girl is fragile, this girl is the opposite of any dreaming day, kill her powers to strengthen my way!"

The blast seemed deafening and Anya was just barely able to block it in time. "Go, Remy!" she cried as she twirled and sent the crash in Wanda's direction before pulling out her own septer.

"Que?" he asked in disbelief.

"GO!" she cried as Wanda's septer formed her into a snake. Wanda hissed at Anya as she blocked her venemous teeth with her septer. "Geez."

Anya's septer glowed and she sent a blast at Wanda while causing her to fly into the ceiling. She looked up at her warily before Remy started pulling her away and down the hall. "Let go o' moi!" she cried as they went through the maze. "Y' don' e'en know where t' go."

Remy turned a corner and they found themselves right at the potion room. Anya chuckled amused before leading Remy in the opposite direction. They went down several stairs until they were out of the castle and crossing the bridge. Rain was pouring and Airin was waiting on the other side with three horses. The two were half way across when the bridge started to lift. Guards were coming out of the castle and heading straight towards them. She shoved him forward and turned as she whispered, "Enemies of friends, enemies of me, make it to where they can't see!"

A mist escaped the ground and surrounded the guards as Remy tried pulling her with him. "Come on, amour!" he cried as rain soaked them to the bone.

Anya growled before yanking her hand out of his grasp. "Ah'm not y' AMOUR! Ah'm Airin's amour!" she cried as they began to lose their balance on the lifting bridge. "This man was bonded, this man was blinded, make it to where he might see the truth through the eyes of the minded!" she cried as everything froze in place.

"Que is goin' on?" Remy asked as he looked at their position on the bridge.

"Remy, y've been fooled! Ah'm not de une y' amour! Y' amour Princess Rogue. Y' always have!" she cried out as the spell started to waver and everything started to move.

"Mais...dieu. 'M so confused." he whispered.

Anya looked at him pained as she tried to control the spell. "When evereht'in' moves 'gain ah want y' t' run. Run wit' Airin as fast as y' can. Look fer Rogue. Fahnd 'er and amour 'ER!" she said as she fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"ANYA!" Airin cried through the rain as the guards started to charge.

Remy stared at Anya and saw Rogue in her place. He then looked up and saw the guards coming at full speed. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Airin staring at Anya worriedly. Kneeling in front of Anya, he started to pick her up. "Que are y' doin'!? Y' gotta go!" she cried as she tried to pull herself out of his grip.

"Not wit'out y'." he said as he picked her up and in his grasp.

Anya saw that they barely had any time left. She used the rest of her strength to whisper a spell. "Meager strength, meager minds, lift us up...and let us fly."

They started lifting into the air and Anya concentrated all of her strength on it. Just as they passed the edge of the bridge she fell unconcious and they fell.


	31. Anya's Group

Remy sputtered up water as he swam to the top of the moat. He looked around in search of Anya and saw her unconcious form sinking to the bottom. Diving, he wrapped an arm around her waist as swords and daggers plunged into the water. Water started filling Anya's lungs as she tilted her head back and went limp. Looking up, Remy saw Airin and the horses searching for them in the murky water as they brke through the surface. "Take de femme." he gasped out as Airin lept off the horse.

Airin hurriedly helped pull Anya on shore and Remy dragged his body up. They looked at Anya's pale form and her shallow breathing. Remy stood above her and lightly pressed on her stomach. Lowering his ear to her lips, he felt her breathe slow. "Come on, petite." he muttered as he pressed again.

Anya slightly coughed and her eyes opened before she started coughing more. She hugged her side and had one arm balance her as she coughed up more and more water. Airin crawled next to her and pulled her into a hug as she shivered. "We gotta go." she whispered as she stood and the boys followed.

"Y' be weak, petite."

"Not t' weak t' rahde horses." Anya said as she mounted a fresian.

Airin mounted the dun and Remy mounted the morgan before Anya took off at a run. They quickly followed her as she dodged trees. "Que is wit' y'r fille?" Remy shouted to Airin.

"Anya's always been independent. She hates being owned by Belladonna."

"QUE!" Remy asked in disbelief.

"The woman that gave birth to her...she gave her a curse. Anya's owned." Airin said as Anya turned her horse to the side and stopped it.

"Ah know a place where y' can stay. We'll leave tonahght."

"Anya, I thought-"

Anya glared at Airin harshly before turning and moving her horse through the thicket. They followed her warily as they started making their way into a field of flowers. After about an hour of riding, Anya pulled her hood over her face and unmounted. Remy followed, but Airin stayed behind with the horses. "Anya, what if they turn you away?" he asked worriedly.

"Ah'll t'ink o' it when ah come t' it." Anya muttered.

When Anya started walking towards the plants Remy looked around. It seemed like a giant hall made of nature. There were mighty oaks along the sides with torches inbetween each. Every plant parted to make a path with every step she took. As Remy went to catch up with her, the torches lit with every passing step. The ground beneath them seemed to soften and a small gust of wind blew Anya's cloak back. "Come, Remy. We can't stay in one place for long." she said in a completely different voice.

"Que?"

She turned to him and harshly said, "We must keep moving."

Remy reluctantly obliged, but when he moved again water replaced the ground. He began to fall until Anya quickly turned and shouted, "Charge it, Remy!"

Remy reached to grasp the land, but fell in a bottomless void. He looked up and saw Anya looking down. Her eyes met his and he saw the worry. "Anya!" he called as he fell.

She looked up and at Airin before back down. Taking off her cloak, Anya pulled her septer closer and whispered, "Falling down below, let there be a field of snow."

She then lept down and saw Remy land on a pile of snow. Taking a deep breath, Anya fell into the frozen ice. Gasping, she felt her insides freeze and goosbumps travel up her arms. Shaking uncontrolably, she felt Remy crawl to her side. "Y' okay, petite?"

Anya was about to answer when she heard a muffled _Bamf! _come from behind them. "We...we're not...alone." she gasped out as two feet landed in front of them.

"What are you doing here, Death Touch? You were banned five years ago." a voice said.

Anya slowly stood with Remy next to her. She turned and saw three girls she swore she would kill. Jackie Delidamo, Alice Autumn, and Chevy Neilson. Turning to Jackie, she pulled out her cepter. "We need y'r 'elp, Jackie."

Jackie seemed to explode in furry. Sparks flew out of her fingers as she said, "Here I am Death and you know that! Every reason you give us only makes us hate you more!"

Anya smirked and stepped forward. "And evereh tahme ah return y' t'reaten t' kill moi wit'out doin' it. So Jackie. Make a choice." she sneered.

Alice stepped forward with her black wings growing out of her back. "Why have you come, Death Touch?"

Anya stepped forward and bowed slightly while Remy stood there dumbfounded. She then stood and said, "The war is near. The Scarlet Witch grows stronger with the Rippers on her side and Princess Rogue remembering little. I have brought Prince Lebeau in attempts to form a place of memory and sanctuary. Please listen to me, Demon. We need him."

Remy stared at her. He was shocked by how clear she spoke without her accent. It was as if she forced herself to talk differently. Chevy stepped forward and said, "You have come on sacred grounds with a plee that doesn't even matter to us. Why should we listen to you?"

Anya glared at Chevy before saying, "Nightmare, you and I were once friends. We have believed eachother through thick and thin so I ask you now. If we listened to eachother then...than why not listen to eachother now?"


	32. Destiny

Forgot to add that PyrusAngel owns Alice and The Beaver's Tail owns Chevy.

By the way. Don't kill me.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Chevy looked to the ground before saying, "We aren't part of this war, Death. Leave us now."

Anya crossed her arms before saying, "And what about Eris? She's in charge of this group and decides what happens in this war."

Jackie fummed for an answer and said, "Well...Eris a.k.a Brittany has banded you and Scarlet. Are you trying to defy her?"

Anya glared at Jackie and said, "The godess has her ways and I have mine, but no I do not defy her."

"Um...petite, we need t' fahnd Rogue." Remy interupted.

Anya looked over her shoulder and at him just as a gust of wind surrounded the five. Remy seemed confused while Anya just glared at the floor as a woman appeared in front of them. Her cold black eyes stared at each and every one of them with smugness as she walked towards Anya. The woman's raven hair tumbled to the floor as her black, sleeve-less gown dragged behind her with every step. "Why are you here, Anya?" was the question that rang from her blood red lips.

Anya bowed slightly and said, "We all know of the great war coming. How are we supposed to fight in it when a man who can't fight and a woman who is important to it can't."

Remy looked at her in disbelief and said, "Remy can to fight!"

Jackie smirked and said, "A fool in need of a lesson, make sure he lives in depression!"

A glow escaped her cepter and began to surround Remy when Anya used her powers to form a shield. She then turned to Brittany and said, "You yourself said that this world is a dieing punishment for you. Prove that it can survive by fighting in this."

Everyone stared at hr in shock. No one had ever used Brittany's words against her. Brittany glared hard at Anya before using her powers to lock her in chains. She then formed her cepter into a whip before turning to Remy. "You have until the next full moon. Everyday you do not come with Rogue's memories restored Anya will get 1440 whips for every minute. If she hasn't died by then...we will help you fight."

Remy looked at her in shock before looking down at Anya who's face was looking down. "Nya-"

"Go. I can handle it." Anya said just before the whip met her face. "AH!"

She groaned in agony as blood seeped from her cheek and onto her lips. "One minute has passed." Alice said with a smirk.

Chevy looked at her friend in agony before turning to Remy. "I have seen what happens, and know my path, take it before death must make it last!"

Remy coughed as a dust came into his lungs. He stepped back as Jackie used her hands to lift him into the air and out of the whole. Gasping for air, Remy stood wobbily only to be met with a hand holding his shoulder. "Steady. Jackie isn't exactly careful with her powers." Airin said as he stood slowly.

"Que 'bout Anya?"

Airin looked away and sighed. "We can't do anything. Anya's on her own until we get Rogue down there and with her memories."

"Mais-"

"Come on, Remy. We gotta find your girl." Airin said as he led him out of the field.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rogue led her horse into a town and looked around when she saw a prince coming by on his horse. He caught her gaze and her breath caught in her throat. She almost forgot about Remy when she saw his piercing gaze. Turning away, Rogue walked out of the croud and covered her face with her hood. The man seemed strangely familiar, but she couldn't remember him. Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder. "What the-"

"If you want the rest of your memories I'd come with us, shiela." came a much more familiar voice.

"John?" she asked in disbelief as she turned and met his gaze.

"Come on, shiela. We got some talking to do." he said as he led her back into the forest and away from the familiar eyes.

Rogue reluctantly followed, but asked, "Whah was that man familieh?"

John growled and said, "He was your betrothed, shiela. Do you remember him at all?"

Rogue remembered the ball and him groping her, but she didn't remember much. "Not realleh. John, what's goin' on? Ah'm so confused."

John pulled her further into the woods until Piotr came into view with three horses. "Wait, John. What's goin' on?" Rogue asked as she wrentched her hand out of his grasp.

John and Piotr shared a look before Piotr turned into metal and grabbed her arms. "We need to get your memories back. We do not have all of the details." he said as he set her on the horse.

Rogue struggled in his grip and said, "Ah'm not goin' anehwheh until ah know EVEREHTHIN'."

John rolled his eyes, but pulled out some rope and began tieing her hands to the sadle. "Stubborn shiela." he muttered repeatedly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wanda growled when she saw the images in her cepter. She hexed the cepter into a corner before turning to a shadowed figure in the corner.  
"I got rid of Rogue's memories, her marriage, I kidnapped her love! What must I do to win this war!"

The shadow slowly stood and a blind woman stepped into the light. "What is done has helped. What you must do to win this war?"

She looked up and her clouded eyes looked directly into Wanda's blue ones. "You must kill the child of the full moon."


	33. Everything and Everyone

Anya groaned in agony as blood stained the back of her dress. She spit out dirt as she moved and the chains creaked. "They deserted you, Death. They always will." Jackie taunted as Alice wound up the whip.

"Y' be a bastard." Anya spat out as Alice kicked dirt in her face.

Chevy watched them with pain in her eyes before grabbing the whip just as Alice was about to hit her again. "Stop. This is torture."

Jackie and Alice looked at her with wide eyes as Anya gasped for air. She looked up at her with thanks in her eyes. "You are against what Eris ordered?" Jacki asked in disbelief.

"No, but you're doing more than necessary. She's one of us."

"WAS one of us, Chev. She is the enemy now." Jackie said as she crossed her arms.

"Enemy? And what about you, Jacks? Weren't you the enemy at some point?" Chevy argued.

"She might have been, but we all have. The difference is that she is STILL one of us." Alice explained.

"And Anya is still a witch, just like us." Chevy pointed out.

Jackie and Alice shared a look before pulling out their cepters. "Are you saying that you are still her friend?"

"Depends, " Chevy said as she pulled out her own. "Are we going to fight about it?"

Then all, but Hell broke loose.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Remy followed Airin as he darted around trees at a speed that Remy didn't know existed. "Where are we goin'?" he called to him.

"Rogue's castle. I sent some people to go get her and we could use them about now." Airin shouted back.

"Que? Are y' nuts? De King knows moi and would neveh let moi back in."

Airin shrugged and said, "You're a thief. Improvise."

Remy glared at Airin's back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rogue struggled against the bonds as John led her horse through the trees. Piotr kept on looking at her and then the road. She was getting sick of it before saying, "Stop starin' at me. It's gettin' annoyin'."

"Sorry, princess." Piotr mumbled.

"Ah'm no princess." she told him.

John chuckled and said, "You kinda are."

"What! But...but ah don' remember that." Rogue said in confusion.

"'Cause some shiela locked up a majority o' your memories."

"That can't be true. Logan wouldn't-"

"We're pretty sure he's the one that asked for that, princess." Piotr informed.

"Mah Gawd." Rogue said as she ran a hand through her hair. "So what else do ah not know o' mah lahfe?"

"Well...you're supposed to be a major part of a war." muttered Piotr.

"But...what!" Rogue asked as she began to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, shiela. Everything will be explained later." John said as he turned to her.

"But...it...ah..." Rogue stuttered as she began to pale.

"Piotr!" John exclaimed as Rogue fainted and Piotr just barely caught her.

"Guess the news was too much for her." Piotr said as he pulled her off the horse.

"Really now?" John said sarcastically.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wanda stood over the pot and waved her hand. "A child I must see. Not young and pretty, but full grown and with beauty."

The pot's water began to stir and Storm's face formed inside. "So this is the child of the full moon? Excellent."


	34. Two Sides to Every Story

Remy and Airin awoke outside of Xavier's palace. A dense fog surrounded them as they stood. "I can' e'en see mon own hand." Remy grumbled as Airin popped his back.

"I guess that's good. It means no one can see us." Airin said as he looked around.

"Oui, mais-" Remy started before seeing a floating light.

"Looks like they found her." Airin said before mounting his horse.

Remy followed his gaze and saw two shadows and a torch. When they walked closer he made them out to be Piotr and John. He saw the heap that looked similiar to Rogue. "What happened?" Airin asked in confusion. "Is she hurt?"

"No, mate. The shiela asked too many questions and-"

"So y' hit 'er?" Remy questioned angrily.

"Will you let him finish, comrad?" Piotr asked him.

Remy glared at them in fury before John said, "Thank you. Now as I was saying. The shiela was asking too many questions and we kept on answering. Each question overwhelmed her more and more until...she passed out."

Piotr nodded before laying Rogue on the pavement. "We have to get the rest of her memories back. Her years of training, her life, everything." Airin said as they all knelt beside her.

"Oui...mais...'ow?"

"I could be of help." came a female voice from behind them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Julien watched his father and Assasins plan out the war against the Xavier's. "We strike in de east and den your group, Mileno, will attack south." instructed Marius as Bella walked in.

"Dey have found 'er, pere." she informed as she reached for the sword at her side.

Marius took one look at her before looking at his plans and pulling out his dagger. He struck it dead center where a ruby dragon and girl stood. "Kill dem." he ordered.

"All o' us?" one of the Assasins asked.

Marius looked at the man and quietly pulled out another knife. He flung it at the man and hit him dead center in the heart. "I guess y' won' be, huh?" he asked with a coldness.

The man staggered back before falling to the ground. "Anyone else?" he asked as he looked at them.

No one moved or met his gaze before he said, "Non? DEN FIND DEM! FIND DEM AND BRING MOI DEIR HEADS!"

Everyone hurried to leave except his children. He looked at the plans with death in his eyes. "I trust y' deux de mos'. Find dem den bring dem back t' moi."

The two nodded before leaving. When the door shut Marius sat down and pulled out the knife. "You actually think you can beat them by killing a dragon and his lover?" came the chilling voice.

Marius looked up to see Wanda in a blood red cloak and black gown. She held the room as if she owned his life. "I...um..."

"Now you studder? When you know your life is in the palm of my hand?" she asked threateningly. "Tell me, Marius. Where do you strike a dragon?"

Marius looked at Wanda's chilling stare before saying, "Um...de couer?"

Wanda hexed his dagger into her palm and smirked when she saw the worry in his eyes. "You're so pathetic. What you do is hit it dead center. " she said as she flung the dagger behind her back and let it catch a crack in the wall. "And then...you take it down from the inside out."

She leaned forward with a glint in her eye. He gulped before saying, "And que is dead center?"

Wanda rolled her eyes and stood straiter. "First his love. Then who sent him. We take down the child of the full moon."

"De que?"

"The child of the full moon. We shall take down Storm the witch."


	35. A Prophecy

Everyone turned to see Jean and Scott standing there with Kitty, Betsy, and Kurt behind them. "Que can y'-"

"Rogue is my sister after all." Jean said as she knelt beside them.

"You shouldn't be here with Rogue, your highness." Kitty said with a curtsy.

"Jean's needed more den y' know." Remy said as he stood and turned to Kitty.

Kitty only nodded before Betsy cut in and said, "Excuse me for saying this, but I don't think she was talking to Jean."

Remy slightly glared at her before looking down at Rogue. "How are you going to give her her memories back?" Airin asked as he looked inbetween the sisters.

Jean ignored him as she held her hovering hands over Rogue's pale face. Her face seemed clouded as she concentrated on Rogue and Rogue only. The girls' eyes snapped open after what seemed an eternity of waiting. "Did it work?" John asked excitedly.

"Did what work, Johnny?" Rogue asked as she sat up.

"Chere, y'r memories. Que do y' 'member?"

"Everehthin'. Whah wouldn' ah?" Rogue asked as she stood and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Just then a strong wind wrapped around them to form a woman in front of them. "Stormy?" Remy asked in confusion.

"Hello, Gambit." Storm said with a smile as Anya, Eris, Jackie, Alice, and Chevy walked up to her sides.

"Y' knew 'bout dem de whole time?" he asked while gesturing to the girls.

"They are with me. Anya is my child and the child of the full moon's decendant."

"Wait. Mother used to tell us that story, but...that's all it is. A story." Jean said in confusion.

"Just a story?" Jackie asked in disbelief, "Well...guess you were wrong, huh?"

Jean glared at her before Rogue asked Storm, "Whah didn' ya tell us? Whah keep it hidden?"

"Because Anya might play a part in the war, but you three are the important ones." Storm said while pointing to Jean, Rogue, and Remy.

"When will it not be?" Piotr asked as they finally stood.

"As soon as the war is over." Chevy said.

"What're you shielas called?"

Jackie and Alice shared a look before turning to him and having Jackie say, "When Storm left we all got names of destruction besides our codenames and real ones."

"I'm Eris, but also Chaos and Brittany." Brittany said while her black hair fell in her eyes.

"And I'm Alice. Also known as Torture and Demon." Alice said with a mock bow.

"Jackie is known as Death and Miss Magic." Storm informed.

"Chevy here and at your service. I'm also known as Panic and Nightmare."

"Which one is the name of destruction?" Kitty asked while the boys chuckled.

Chevy brought out her staff and smashed it into the ground. Letting it send a ripple through the ground, she watched them with a smirk as they began to panic and crowd togather in fear. "That answer your question?"

They only nodded before Anya said, "Ah'm...Pain. Ah chose it 'cause o' mon past lahfe. Besides dat 'm Anya and Deat' Touch."

Each one of them was wearing a long white dress that covered them from their collarbone to their feet. Even their fingers were hidden behind the fabric. Besides that they wore black cloaks that covered their faces. Anya looked at them for a moment before Airin broke the silence and said, "What about your whip lashings?"

Anya winced when she heard his caring tone before Jackie cut in and said, "We healed them. They left scars along her body, but the wounds themselves are gone."

Chevy walked over to Anya and gently placed a hand over her shoulder. "We want to help with the war." Alice said as she crossed her arms.

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" Betsy said defiantly.

"You might have some power in those septers, but that doesn't mean you have powers yourself." Scott added.

"One who thinks he knows all, show him how to fall!" Alice chanted before levitating Scott into the air.

"Ah tey tum, tuy teh tah. Ih mah elrus!" Anya deflected before having Alice glow and her trying to keep control of her own spell.

"Get me down!" Scott cried in anger as the two witches fought.

"How DARE you!" Alice said before sending Anya into a tree.

Everyone watched in shock as Anya hit her head on the trunk, but slowly stood. "Put him down, Alice." she growled out.

Alice shook her head and got ready to attack again when Storm stood inbetween them. "Stop. Both of you drop your septers."

Alice glared at Anya, but they reluctantly dropped their septers. "Now drop Scott, Alice."

Alice glared at Storm before doing so. He fell with a thud and Jean helped him up. Storm turned to them and said, "Wanda has joined the Bodreauxs in this war. You need us to help you."

"Mere-" Anya tried to cut in before Remy said, "Oui, we do."

Rogue nodded before saying, "But...what will be the aftehmath o' the war?"

Storm looked at Jackie. "Storm! You know-"

"Just a prophecy."

Jackie slightly nodded before oining hands with the girls and having their eyes glow. An orb formed above them and Jackie spoke in a monotone. "On the next full moon a war will break out...several will die..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Rogue was dressed in armor and riding Remy in his dragon form as he breathed fire. She saw Wanda and Storm fighting head to head as Jean, in a scarlet dress, striked a man in the heart. "Get me down there, Rem!" Rogue instructed as she reached for the hilt of her sword._

_Remy nodded before flying low and letting her drop at Anya's side. _

"Joining forces with friends helps, but in the end...family and friends will fall." Jackie said as they watched the vision in the orb.

_Rogue turned and saw Wanda send a spell at Jean and strike her in the back. "JEAN!" she screamed as the Pheonix let out an ear peircing scream that made everyone turn and see her fall to the ground._

_Rogue turned to Wanda just as Storm sent a lightning bolt at her. Wanda, of course, dodged it. "We gotta get oveh there." Rogue told Anya as she sent twelve men flying into the air. _

_"Got it." Anya said before whistling for Remy as he tore two men apart._

_Each girl grabbed one of his wings and climbed on. When they flew over to Wanda and Storm...it was too late. Storm lay dead in the ground with a whole in her stomach. Anya looked inbetween the two before screaming and launching at Wanda as Remy and Rogue started fighting back to back._

"NON! Dis can' 'appen." Remy said as they looked at Jean and Storm.

"This is not all, Remy. Love will lose, but The Scarlet Witch will fall." Jackie said while showing one last scene from the battle.

_Anya fought vigorously as Wanda blocked and sent spells at her. When she was knocked to the ground and a gasp escaped her lips Airin saw and tried fighting Wanda with a sword. Wanda won easily as she sent a shock throughout Airin's body and let him fall dead. "AIRIN!" Anya cried as Rogue and Remy looked at Wanda with wide eyes._

_Wanda then turned to them and time seemed to slow. Rogue looked at her with a cold glare as Remy tried biting her. She blocked it with her septer before sending him flying back. "Say goodbye to love, Prince Remy Lebeau." Wanda whispered before forming her septer into a sword and shoving it into Rogue's heart._

_Remy stared at Wanda's cold blue eyes that had never left his gaze as Rogue screamed and fell to the ground. Anya stared inbetween the two before whispering, "Death by love, death by hate, Lord punish Wanda from above."_

_A bright light flashed above Wanda and she stared at it in shock as Anya smirked and Remy walked behind her. "Die, Wanda." Remy said before the light seemed to flash and she disappeared._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Everyone was quiet as the orb disappeared and the girls took a gasping breath. "Is this the only path?" Scott asked as he wrapped a protective arm around Jean.

"No. There is always more than one path to take." Chevy said as Remy pulled Rogue into him.

"But?" Jean asked knowingly.

"No matter what...Storm and Airin will die." Alice said as Airin pulled Anya into a hug.

Everyone looked to the ground as sadness took over them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Woohoo! Finally fiished that and gave you a prohpecy! YAY ME! Question is...do y'all want that to happen? Do you want Jean, Storm, Airin, and Rogue to die? Dang I actually wrote them in the correct order. Anyway. Review and TELL ME!


	36. The Chapter Before the War

Rogue sat on her balcony with Remy by her side. They didn't know what to say after they saw that prophecy so they didn't say anything. "Y' gonna fight?" he finally asked her while running a hand through her hair.

"Ah have ta. It's eitheh that or who-knows-what." Rogue said as she looked at him, "Ah need ya there ta fahght with me."

"O' course, chere, mais we gotta make sure y'll live. Remember? Only deux mus' die."

"So ya want ta see Anya's best friend, a gah who has trahd helpin' us, dah in front o' yar vereh ahyes? What 'bout Storm? Without her we neveh would've met."

Remy glared at the ground before looking at her. "De war is tomorrow, chere. We can' do anyt'in' t' change it." he said as he cupped her face.

"Ah know. Ah jus'...ah wish none o' this eveh happened."

Remy seemed to freeze. "If none o' dis ever 'appened den we would've never met. Do y' wish y' never met moi?" he asked in disbelief.

"No! Remy, no! Ah love ya. Ah don' want ta lose ya, but...this war...ah'm worried somethin'll happen that we'll regret."

Remy nodded before pulling her into a gentle, but loving hug.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jean and Scott walked through the garden. They were just as worried as Rogue and Remy, but wouldn't show it. As they walked Jean held a rose in her hand. Twirling it, she felt the petals flutter against her fingertips. "Jean?" Scott asked worriedly.

Jean looked up and smiled. "Yes, Scott?"

"Are you worried? About the prophecy?"

Jean nodded. "Of course I am, Scott. I'll be the first one to die."

"No! Remember what they said. You don't HAVE to die. Only that witch, Storm, and lover boy, Airin, have to die. You can live." he said as he grabbed her shoulders.

"Scott! What if I don't want them to die? I'll sacrifice my life for them to live, Scott. You know that." Jean said with hurt in her eyes.

"I know. I just...I don't want to lose you, Jean." Scott said as they sat on a bench and watched the sky.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Anya and Airin were sitting by the lake. Airin had been completely silent since they had seen the prophecy and Anya was glad. She didn't want to talk about it. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and let her rest her head on his shoulder. "Y're scared, aren' y'?"

Airin stood in frustration. "Of course I am, Anya! I have to die because I will try and save you!"

Anya stood as well and said, "Den don' save moi. Y' don' 'ave t' trah and 'elp moi, Airin. Ah can take care of mahself."

Airin looked to the ground and said, "We're best friends, Anya. You know I'll try and save you."

Anya nodded before realizing something, "Not if ah put a spell on y'."

"A spell?" Airin asked as he looked up.

"A spell t' make y' not 'elp moi."

"But what if-"

"Trust moi, Airin. Now relax." she said before pulling out her wand, "Airin, mon best ami now and fereveh, make sure 'e 'elps me, neveh."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- (Guess you'll see how the spell worked in the next chapter.)

Wanda pulled out her red cloak and put it on before walking to the war room. Inside was Marius and his trusted advisors. "Planning without me, Marius?"

Marius and the men looked up and immediately paled. "Um...Wanda! What do you mean? We were only discussing-"

"Discussing how to do this war while I know every move they will try to make. I have a source."

Marius arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "And who exactly is this source?"

Wanda smirked and pulled out a daggar before slicing the map he had and sticking it in the table. "Should this mean something to me?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Wanda rolled her eyes. "This daggar belongs to one of their witches. A Miss Jackie. She has told me every move and what they plan to do."


	37. The Battle, the War, the Death of Many

Xavier's army lined up on the plains. They watched as Marius' army doubled and tripled in size. His army would be no match without their backup. "Xavier, are you sure this is a good plan?" came the voice of the woman in the white cloak.

"We have no choice, Storm. If they win then my kingdom will fall."

"And your daughters, your highness." Storm said curtly.

Xavier nodded. He wouldn't let them win.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wanda was wearing a simple black gown with a red corset and cloak. She had her scepterin her hand and a smirk on her face. "Marius, you really must grow up. This battle will put your kingdom on top. Ecstatic is what you should be."

Marius grimaced. "I know, mais Xavier has been mon ami for a long time. I don't-"

He was cut off by Julien riding by his side on a horse. "The army is ready. We wait for your instructions, father."

"You won't be taking instructions from your father, Julien." Wanda interrupted.

Marius and Julien both looked down at her in shock. "Excuse moi?" Marius asked as if he hadn't heard correctly.

"You heard me, Marius. I will be leading this war. You can't possibly know how to wield around Xavier's plans. He knows more than you think." Wanda said stiffly.

Marius glared at her and said, "Excuse me, Wanda, but I am running this war."

Wanda smirked. "Not anymore." she said as she pulled out a knife.

His head fell down to the ground with a thud. The first of many had died.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The battle started faster than any of them had expected. Several had died and many of them were from Wanda's army. Xavier was still waiting for Rogue, Remy, Anya, Airin, and Jean to show up and was having trouble with the wound in his side.

Storm saw Wanda just as her eyes turned white. A lightning bolt crashed to the ground. Wanda narrowly dodged it and turned to her. "Ah, Stormy. What a pleasure." she said sarcastically.

"A pleasure only to kill you." Storm said truthfully as storm clouds formed over the area.

Wanda smirked. "A fight I've been waiting for."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rogue came down on the back of Remy's dragon form with a sword in hand. She saw Jean taking out soldiers with vigorous power from the Phoenix. So far...the prophecy was the same. "Get me down there, Remy." she shouted over the roar of the fighting.

Remy's dragon head nodded as he dipped and landed on some of Wanda's army. Rogue smirked and lept down before touching a man with her bare skin. He fell dead. She smiled as she killed another two and Remy bit off five.

Just then an ear-piercing screech erupted. Rogue's and Remy's eyes widened as everyone saw Wanda send an attack to Jean's back. It was about to make contact, but was deflected by a black shock that sent it into the air. Their gazes turned to Anya who had a smirk on her face. "Nice try, Wanda." she said as Jean turned.

Jean registered what happened and sent a telepathic blast at Wanda. Wanda staggered back and fell to the ground in shock. Remy smirked and started blowing fire at her, but she sent a shock at him. He groaned and fell back with a thud. Rogue looked inbetween them and took off her other glove. "Nuh, uh, uh, Rogue. Maybe you should LIE DOWN!" she said as a fog came from the scepter and seemed to rap around Rogue before sending her to the ground.

Storm glared at Wanda before forming a tornado around the young witch. Wanda was sent flying into three guards who were knocked unconcious. Anya smirked as she walked over to Storm. "No. I don't go down so easily." Wanda said before grabbing her scepter and having them fly into the air.

Rogue's eyes widened in shock while Remy just glared at Wanda. "Oh, why so down?" she asked him.

"'M not." he responded just as Jean shrieked and sent another blast at her.

Wanda lost her concentration on Rogue's bond and freed her. Rogue smirked as Remy formed into human and she helped him stand. Airin joined their side. "Is she dead?" he asked just as Wanda turned to look at them, "Guess not."

"Once a spell was placed on you, now save the two." she said while pointing her spell at Airin just as Storm and Anya came flying down unconcious.

Airin saw them and quickly lept to catch the girls. Wanda smirked and twirled her wand. "A heart of gold is what we have, give him a stab." she said just as he clutched his heart.

"AH!" he groaned out before falling to the ground. Anya fell to the ground with a THUD with Storm right beside her. Wanda sent a stun spell to Rogue just as she started to advance. Remy growled and started to attack only to have Wanda form her scepter into a sword. She shoved it into his stomach. "REMY!" Rogue cried out.

-.-.-.-

Remy's P.O.V-

Everything, even time, seemed to stop as Wanda yanked her sword out and it returned to a scepter. I staggered back, clutching my stomach while Rogue seemed to call for me. Tears were in her eyes...but I didn't hear her. I couldn't hear anything except the pounding in my ears. Gasping for breathe, I fell to the ground while Wanda just smiled.

-.-.-.-

Real World-

Rogue stared at Remy in shock before grabbing her sword. She turned and clashed swords with Wanda's sword. "Ah'll kill ya." she promised.

Wanda smirked. "If the great Strom couldn't, what makes you think you can?" she asked before shoving Rogue into Airin's dead body.

"'Cause she not alone." came a voice from behind.

Wanda's eyes widened and she turned to see Anya alive, strong, and extremely angry with Jean by her side. She smirked. "Oh no. It's the great Anya! OH! What will I do?" she asked frantically yet sarcastically. "Puh-lease, child. You can't take me down."

She then sent a shock at her. The same one she used to take down Jean, but this time...Anya just stepped out of the way. Anya then smiled and sent her levitating into the air. Wanda fell with a thud. "You little-" she started.

Anya narrowed her eyes and said, "What's wrong, Wanda? Afraid to get what you've been giving?"

A bolt of energy came from her scepter and attacked Wanda. She screamed in agony. "Let every bit of flesh rot. Your blood make every stain. When I beat you feel agonizing pain. Every bone, every organ, every last breath you take? Let it destroy every bit of dignity you have left." Anya said with every letter having an extra bit of hatred.

For the second time in her life, Wanda actually looked frightened. Anya stood there. Dressed in black from head to toe. Her eyes seemed to come alive with the deathly hatred she held towards Wanda. She knew she wouldn't live past this day. Not with Anya in charge of her death.

Anya's eyes glared at Wanda as she said, "One soul deserted, one soul unclean, let this one pass to the other three."

Wanda's eyes widened as she felt her life...her soul...get ripped from her inner core. She felt her breathe leave her lungs, and her blood slow to a stop. Wanda felt herself dieing.

-.-.-.-

So it didn't go like the prophecy. Did you actually think I'd let it? NO! I had to leave y'all on y'all's toes. Couldn't let y'all know the best chapter. Anyway. After this one is the epilogue and then the end. Guess you'll see if Remy, Storm, and Airin live. See ya.


	38. The End

Hey, people. I'm Elphie! I'm going to be the narrator today. I snuck out of Kris' brain and wrote this for her. So you guys want to know the magnificent ending to Battle of Curses?

-.-.-

Storm and Airin had died during the war. Anya's spell wasn't strong enough to save three different people with one life. She could only save Remy and his minor wound. Atleast minor compared to the other three. Anyway, he was in a coma for a week. Rogue never left his side, and when he did wake...the first thing he did...was ask Rogue to marry him. She seemed so shocked that she might've said no, but in the end she kissed him with a burning passion. He took it as a yes.

After both of the funerals had taken place everyone was sullen. That is until Scott's and Jean's wedding that took place the next month. Everyone from the two kingdoms were there and happy that they found love. Scott was just glad Jean hadn't died during the war. It was grand, fancy, and extravagantly wonderful.

When Rogue had asked Anya if she would stay with them in the castle she politely declined. She said she had wanted to keep up her mother's safety between kingdoms. Leaving the day after Jean's and Scott's wedding, she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Storm's followers had gone back into silent hiding where they were never heard of again. All except Jackie. She was last seen in Wanda's castle. Some believe she has been learning Wanda's magic to bring her back to life, or to follow in her footsteps. Either way Anya would be there to stop her.

Rogue and Remy had married after Jean and Scott had their second child. It was a small wedding that held only friends and family. This included Kitty, Betsy, Kurt, Jean, Scott, their kids, Xavier, Raven, and Remy's family who was shocked to find that he was still alive. Anya had appeared the day before the wedding to congradulate the two of them and wish them well. After that...she wasn't heard of again. Atleast...not since then.

Ten years have passed and Rogue and Remy had three children. Their first had died by a plague when he was five years old while their second lived to be a great queen of Rogue's kingdom. The third, a young boy, is now the king of Remy's kingdom. They had taken over when Rgue had died in the plague and Remy had been murdered. Since then...people have heard rumors that Jackie is back. Question is...are they true?

**The End**

-.-.-

So that's the ending to Battle of Curses and Two True Loves. Should this continue? That depends on if you guys want it to. REVIEW AND TELL ME!


End file.
